


Coming  together

by snarled_musings



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Consensual Kink, D/s, Dom!Ianto, Exhibitionism, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Painplay, Spanking, sub!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarled_musings/pseuds/snarled_musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finds his relationship with Ianto changing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, they're my favourite pairing. This thing took a life on it's own and just continued writing itself. I think it's really the beginnings of a series. It seems I just can't get enough of dom Ianto, and i also wanted to portrait Jack as more human. Hadn't counted on it being angsty, but there you go! No spolers worth mentioning. My first fic in this community, and I'll gladly recieve comments and crit. Also un-beta'd, so feel free to point out any mistakes in grammar and spelling. Do I need to say that I don't own them?

Jack stared out the window, looking over the hub. It was quiet, the others gone for the night. He knew he should get some sleep as well, but he just couldn’t bring himself to go to bed. It was too cold, too empty. It was strange; he'd never felt that way before. Usually he valued his time alone, away from all pretense. Everyone put him down as someone who had to have constant attention, to always be surrounded by admirers. That was far from the truth, but he usually cultivated that image, letting everyone think he was a pretty face with good leader skills and a ruthless streak. Even most of his team thought he used fight or fuck as the only options against an enemy.

 

 

He smiled wryly to himself. Honestly they weren't far off. He'd been there, done that and hadn't even gotten a T-shirt. Part of him had  
been shut off for so long. It was a defense mechanism, his only wayof coping with immortality. He'd seen too many people he'd cared  
about die; in battle or from old age. His only way to protect his sanity was to shut himself off emotionally and put up a facade. He'd  
tried not to let anyone in, to not see who he really was. There was too much he didn't want anyone to know about. He carried lifetimes of guilt, shame and regrets. All the choices he'd had to do, all the sacrifices. He didn't want anyone to know about them. They made him seem cold, cruel and heartless. Even worse, someone might see below the surface, crack the shell. That was even worse, to let someone glimpse all the pain he carried. Jack didn't think he could survive that. He'd drive someone mad if he let them see what he carried in his mind and in his heart.

 

 

He clenched his hands at his sides; clenched his jaw. That was the problem. Something had changed. He'd met Gwen, and she'd done something to him. Her way of carrying her heart on her sleeve had thawed something in him. She broke down his walls, made him want to be the man he really could be. But she also killed a tiny bit of him every time she found him lacking. Problem was, he was often lacking. He was only a man after all, longevity be damned. When Gwen began at Torchwood Jack had been afraid he'd fall for her. He found that he loved her, but he'd never be in love with her.

 

 

By opening himself up to Gwen he'd left himself vulnerable. Gwen would never see that, would never realize what she'd started. But someone else had seen a chance and smoothly stepped in. Jack had gladly allowed it, grateful for the distraction. He'd been completely blindsided; he'd misjudged the consequences of that decision  
completely.

 

 

Ianto was elegant, refined, smooth and easy on the eyes. Jack actually was ashamed of how shallow he'd been in judging Ianto. He'd seen the exterior, the shell Ianto let others see. Much like he did himself. They started a fling, something Jack had welcomed. They'd flirted and teased each other, but never more than that. Then there had been the debacle with Lisa, and Ianto had shown how complex he really was. The fact that he could keep that secret, even right under Jack's nose, was frankly mind-boggling. That frightened Jack; mostly it scared him that he could sympathize. He could see Ianto's point, follow his reasoning. He'd reasoned the same way himself many times. They'd hashed it out to a point where the working relationship could be re-established. Somehow Ianto dug himself out of his marsh of conflicted emotions and continued with his life.

 

 

When Ianto made his advances towards the captain Jack had no illusions what it was all about. He knew Ianto thought he didn't care, that Jack was just hoping for an easy shag. Jack had gladly let Ianto use him. He didn't delude himself that the younger man had any deeper feelings for him. Still he'd let Ianto take out his anger and frustration on him; let him use Jack as a distraction. Again his lips  
twitched wryly. He wondered what a shrink would say if Ianto and he went to couple's therapy. All the baggage they carried between them would keel an elephant over.

 

 

But the thing was, something had changed. Jack let Ianto use him still, but he didn't do it gladly. It had begun to chafe at him that he was just someone convenient for a flirt. He'd begun to want more, so much more. Armageddon had to be close, he mused. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt dissatisfied with an uncomplicated flirt. He'd watched Ianto and found himself talking more to him. The more he talked, the more he saw the real Ianto. The Welshman had a wonderful sense of humor, a sarcastic dry wit that could have Jack in stitches. Ianto saw what others needed and was quick to act on it. Jack saw the younger man's determination, the drive, the stoicism. It woke something up in him.

 

 

Jack's guard was really up now. Ianto had woken up all his protective instincts, and he knew from experience that wasn't always a good thing. He sighed and leaned his forehead against the cool glass. He actually wanted Ianto. He wanted to care for him, make him laugh and all that sappy crap from cheesy romance novels. There were two problems, however. Firstly, Ianto didn't want him like that. And secondly, Jack doubted he could keep his charade up if he let his guard down. He gave a humorless laugh. Not that it mattered, he was just a convenient distraction. Not distracting enough to actually sleep with, though, and Jack wasn't sure if that was a blessing or a curse. Part of him desperately craved that last step. Another part knew that Ianto would never be just another fuck. The Welshman wasn't like an itch Jack could scratch and forget.

 

 

”Ah, fuck!”

 

 

His voice rang out in the silence. He rarely cursed, but it made Jack feel a little better. Ianto had handed Jack the shovel to dig his own grave with that damn stop watch. And Jack had accepted it gladly; he was well aware of that. He never should have took that bait. But he'd been lost since that first kiss, and the one after that... his gut clenched at the thought of it.

 

 

”Damn it!” This time he roared the curse and accompanied it with smashing his fist in the wall. He could feel his knuckles crack and at least one finger broke from the force of the impact. He roared again, this time from the pain, before cursing himself and his stupidity in every language he could think of. Part of him welcomed the physical pain however; it drowned out his mental anguish slightly. And Jack Harkness had not acknowledged anguish for a long time. He was shaking his hand, feeling the bones re-knitting and realigning. He watched as the skin over his broken knuckles healed, leaving new skin marred with blood.

 

 

”What have you done now, Sir?” The voice took him completely by surprise. He spun around in a defensive crouch on pure instinct, even though his brain almost instantly supplied that Ianto was back. Jack straightened up and gave a casual shrug.

 

 

”Had a run in with the wall. I think we tied.” He gave his usual grin. To his consternation Ianto frowned.

 

 

”What's wrong, Sir? Something's bothering you.”

 

 

Oh no, no, no. This wasn't how it should play out. Jack could bear to allow to feel vulnerable when alone; he could not take letting anyone else see it. When had he let his mask slip enough that Ianto could see behind it? He let out a new string of curses. Ianto simply raised a brow.

 

 

”You seem just perfectly fine.” The Welshman's lips quirked up in a smile. ”You can't lie to me, you know. I see right through it. Just  
spit it out. Somethings been eating you for some time now.”

 

 

Jack tried to quench the hopeful feeling rising in his gut. It actually sounded like Ianto really cared. He squished that fluttering hope  
back down. Better just nip it in its bud, because there was no way he could open up to the younger man. He knew he couldn't heap his shit on anyone, much less someone he truly cared for. He closed his eyes briefly, feeling a swell of anxiety. It was too late. Somehow he'd already fallen for Ianto. But he just couldn't give in to his feelings. Just the thought of Ianto looking at him and really knowing him, knowing what he'd done, scared the hell out of him. He couldn't stand to see the loathing that would be inevitable. He could see it in his own eyes when he looked in the mirror, and that was bad enough.

 

 

“Sir?” Ianto's voice had softened and had a slightly hesitant tone. “You're actually beginning to worry me. Is there anything I can do?” Jack's forehead made a muted thump as it hit the window pane. He wanted to say so much, too much. He closed his eyes.

 

 

Ianto's hand on his shoulder startled him. Part of him wanted to brush it off, to tell Ianto to go away. Another part wanted to melt into the touch and be held. He bit his lip to stop a new string of curses. When had he begun unraveling like this? He hadn't needed anyone for a long time; hadn't felt the need to rely on someone else but himself.

 

 

“Jack, please talk to me. I really do want to help you. Or would you prefer I dug out the mind-reading gizmo?”

 

 

“Tosh broke it, you know that. Is that the best threat you can come up with?” He was proud of how steady his voice was, how wry it was

 

Ianto didn't seem to fall for it, however. “There are so many other things I can dig out to make you talk, and we both know it.”

 

 

Jack couldn't help but give a small, suggestive laugh. “Oh yeah? Anything particular in mind?”

 

“Actually, yes. You. I thought... Never mind.” The tone of the younger man's voice made Jack turn around. Ianto had his back turned to him, but Jack could read volumes in the stiff set of his shoulders, his tense posture. Something was bothering Ianto. As if he didn't have enough on his own plate. Still, this was Ianto, and Jack was incapable of ignoring him.

 

 

“No, I wont 'never mind'. Finish what you started and get it off your chest.” When Ianto stayed silent Jack gave another laugh. “There's no need to rush, I've got all the time in the world.”

 

 

Ianto spun around and met his eyes. “I know you do, but I don't. It's just... oh, hell! You've been distant lately. That's okay, it's just  
I thought we were heading somewhere. I thought we had the beginning of something good, and now I feel like an idiot.”

 

 

“I thought we were having a fling. I didn't think you took it that seriously.” Jack could see Ianto's back stiffen further, and instantly knew his choice of words were a mistake. He opened his mouth to explain, but Ianto was faster.

 

 

“Really, Sir, do you think I make it a habit to 'have a fling' with my superior?” His voice was so cold that Jack actually shivered.

 

 

“God, that came out all wrong, I'm sorry. What I meant was, I didn't think you wanted it to be serious.” He could hear the hurt in his own voice and knew he'd just tipped his hand. Ianto spun around and gave him an incredulous look.

 

 

“Oh, come on Jack! You've been regaling me and everyone else with tales of your sexual escapades. What could I possibly offer you? But I was stupid enough to think that just maybe this could lead to something.” Obviously the Welshman had missed the hurt after all. “Then you go all withdrawn and silent, giving me the cold shoulder.”

 

 

Jack was actually getting a bit pissed off. “Get off your high horses! What the hell had you expected from me? It's not like I actually mean something to you. I figured flirting with the boss allowed you to forget the things you've been through. I hadn't counted on wanting you to actually fuck the boss!”

 

 

“Really, Jack? You're saying you're upset that I haven't taken this further and fucked you?” The coarse words actually made Jack even more angry, but at the same time they turned him on.

 

 

“No, I'm upset that you think I just want to be fucked by you!” And hold on a second, why hadn't he thought about being taken by Ianto? “You've played with me, flirted and teased me, but you've never given one damn indication that you want more. And I actually _d_ want more! That's what's eating me. I'm tired of being used as a damn distraction, I actually want something that's _real_! And I seriously doubt you're able to give me that!” His voice had risen to a shout and Ianto's eyes widened further.

 

 

“Why shouldn't I be able to give you that?”

 

 

“Because you're a freaking mess! I don't think even you know what the hell you want.”

 

 

“I know exactly what I want.” After Jack's yelling Ianto's voice was barely a whisper. “I want you, but I don't see what good I could do  
for you. I haven't got the experience.”

 

 

Jack wanted to throttle him. “Don't you get it? That's the whole fucking point! I don't want it to be all about sex. I want it to be a fuckin _relationship_.” The last was said with a slight sneer. “And that's just stupid and sappy and completely dumb.” He looked up at Ianto and was nearly blinded by Ianto's smile. He could feel it crumble his resolve that he couldn't do this.

 

 

“That's just brilliant, Sir!” The title brought a grin to Jack's lips even in his misery. “I hereby formally ask you out on a date.” The  
request wiped Jack's grin straight off his lips.

 

 

“I can't accept the invite. I'm sorry.” Ianto's face fell, conflicting emotions crossing his features. Jack could see the wheels turning in his head, trying to sort it out. It almost made him smile. That was part of Ianto's charm, his analytical mind.

 

 

Obviously anger was the emotion that won out in the younger man. “What?! You stand here telling me you want more, and when I say I want the same thing you back out! Please do explain this to me, because I honestly don't understand.” Damn, if Ianto wasn't sexy when he was mad. His brows were furrowed, slate-colored eyes dangerously narrowed. He was magnificent, reminding Jack of a strict school teacher. The thought actually had him stirring, beginning to get hard. He tried to push it aside.

 

 

“It's just... I couldn't do that to you. You have no idea what you'll get yourself into.”

 

 

“Don't patronize me, Sir. I'm not a stupid child unable to see the consequences of my actions. I've seen you die too many times, only to come back again. I know I can just be a temporary distraction to you. But that's my choice to make!”

 

 

Jack sighed. “I'm not thinking of my immortality, Ianto. I'm thinking of all the things I've seen, all the things I've done.”

 

 

“I can learn, believe me. I've done relationships before, if not with another man.” The stubborn set of his jaw made Jack clench his own in frustration.

 

 

“You wondered what good you'd be to me. I'm wondering what good I'd be to you.”

 

 

The Welshman gave a quick grin. “I think you'd be plenty good for me.” The leer was almost worthy of Jack himself. It didn't lighten Jack's mood, however, just heightened his frustration.

 

 

“Could you try and be serious for one second,” he snapped. “This isn't a fucking game!”

 

 

“Oh really, because you have me fooled, Sir.” Ianto's eyes flashed dangerously. “Then you just have to explain it to me.”

 

 

“What the hell is there to explain? You've seen a little bit of what I've done, what I have to do. How can you even consider starting something with me after that?” Jack's voice had risen to a shout. For being analytical and intelligent the younger man was remarkably stupid. Obviously Ianto thought so himself as well.

 

 

“Sir, if you could just spell out clearly what you're trying to say. I think it would make this conversation a lot easier.” The calm tone  
only incensed Jack further.

 

 

“What the hell's wrong with you? You've seen me in action. You've seen me make decisions that sacrifice innocents to save our hides, you've seen me torture and threaten, even kill. And that's just what you'v _seen_. You can't even begin to understand all the things I've done.” He was actually shaking with anger and self-loathing as his voice sank to a whisper.

 

 

Ianto looked at him in pity. “Do you really believe I'm that thick, Jack? Do you really think I don't see how these things eat at you? Think about the 'fairies'. You had to sacrifice that little girl for the greater good of the world, and she was even a willing sacrifice. But  
it tore you up, I could see it eat you for weeks, months even. I know you're capable of being ruthless; to torture and kill. But you only  
do it to protect those you care about when they're in danger. You're not a stone-cold killer, nor a heartless bastard. I've seen your  
tears even when you try to hide them. You think you're so glib, trying to hide behind that devil-may-care-attitude. But that's just  
bullshit.” Jack started at the use of profanity. That was twice in a short time. He stared as Ianto actually ran a hand through his  
hair, mussing it in frustration. “Really, I'm not that innocent. I know you're not the dashing hero. But I'm no blushing maiden, either.  
You don't have to carry all this alone. You can share it, speak about it. It's driving me mad to see you let this eat you, fester inside.  
You're not perfect, but then, who is?” Ianto threw his hands out. “I'm certainly not one to talk. I've done my fair share of mistakes, and you've forgiven me, even though my mistakes have hurt you personally. Let me be there for you as well, please. _Please_ , Sir, don't push me away.” Jack blinked hard and felt tears spill down his cheeks. He started to turn away to hide it, but Ianto was at his side in two quick strides and caught Jack's face between his hands. Jack tried to jerk his face away, but Ianto's grip was firm. He stared into Jack's eyes, meeting his glare straight on. Jack cursed his own weakness. He didn't want Ianto to see him like this,  
vulnerable and... _human_. Once more he tried to get away. Ianto's grip tightened a fraction, before he took a step closer and grabbed Jack. He held Jack tightly, cradling his face to his shoulder, gently rocking him while making soothing sounds. To his horror Jack felt his resistance crumble. His face twisted in a pained grimace and he swallowed hard. It didn't help; the next thing he knew tears were streaming freely down his face. He grabbed at Ianto, intending to push him away. But his body just wouldn't obey him. Instead he clutched at Ianto's shoulders, clinging to him as he shook with sobs. It was horrible, all his self-control had been stripped away and all the pent-up emotions were welling to the surface. He tried to breathe, but could only gasp.

 

 

Sometime during his full-blown crying jag Ianto had guided them down to the floor. He held Jack, humming softly and continuing the rocking motion as he gently stroked his hair. Jack was shivering, shaking, face buried at the crook of Ianto's neck. Ever so slowly he managed to get himself under control. The cloth under his face was drenched with his tears and he felt his face heating up with a blush. He'd done exactly what he'd swore he wouldn't do. He drew deep breaths to calm himself. It didn't help. He couldn't bring himself to lift his head and look at Ianto. He couldn't bear to see the scorn in his eyes. All he wanted to do was to curl up in a ball on the floor and hide.

 

 

“How are you feeling, Sir?” Jack wondered if the Welshman would ever cure himself of the habit of using a title with him. But Ianto's  
voice was soft, warm and gentle. Jack sat up slightly, scrubbing at his face. He knew he was red-eyed and blotchy, and it only made him more self-conscious. He kept his eyes fixed on the floor until a hand cupped his chin. He didn't have the strength to resist, so he looked up and met Ianto's eyes. They were shimmering with unshed tears, but filled with compassion. It almost set Jack off again; he had to grit his teeth to stop it. “There is nothing wrong with showing grief. Emotions are meant to be shared, you know.” Ianto brushed his thumb along Jack's jaw line, drying away the tears. He followed it up with a kiss to Jack's temple, a mere brush of lips.

 

 

“I feel like shit.” He knew it was a lie as soon as the words left his lips. He did feel better, a little lighter, a little less tense. As well as embarrassed as hell. Ianto huffed a laugh, his breath ghosting over Jack's ear.

 

 

“Liar. Your body is a lot more relaxed.”

 

 

“Look, I don't like to think about those things, much less talk about them. Can we just leave this subject?” He tried to inject his voice with his usual assertiveness, but found it come out pleading. He looked up at Ianto, who gave a slight smile.

 

 

“Yes we can, if you just give me a chance. Stop pushing me away. I know what I want, and that is you. With all your baggage, your secrets and your sorrows. Just don't shut me out; I can help you.”

 

 

Jack closed his eyes. “How could you possibly help?”

 

 

“Don't patronize me, Sir.” There was a smile in his voice. “I can do what I've just done, hold you when you need some comfort. I can  
listen to you. And after you've gotten the things off your chest I can do this.” He lifted Jack's chin up with a finger before gently  
kissing him. They'd kissed before, but never like this. It was tender, searching and thoroughly addictive. Jack responded instinctively, parting his lips and letting the younger man in. All too soon Ianto pulled away, but only to whisper softly against his  
lips. “You don't need to carry this alone. Let me care for you, share the burden with you. Give in to me, hand yourself over to me  
and give up all responsibility for a while. Trust me, Jack.”

 

 

Something tightened in Jack's gut. “What do you mean by handing myself over?” His voice was just as low as Ianto's, laced with insecurity. Ianto kissed him again.

 

 

“That can mean anything you want. Just tell me what you want and I'll see to it. I will take care of you and be what you need.” Jack found himself curling deeper into the other man's arms. His mouth was dry, his heart pounding. Ianto's offer was practically limitless and his heart swelled in his chest. The Welshman had seen him at his worst, but more than that, he'd known about it even before Jack had shown it to him.

 

 

“I won't be easy to be with, you know. I'm demanding, I like to be the center of attention, I'm a flirt and a tease...” Ianto's rich laugh  
interrupted him.

 

 

“I know all that, you bloody idiot. I probably know that better than you. But we can make this work, I'm sure of it. I'm willing to  
accommodate you, to be what you need, to give you what you need. I'm quite good at some aspects of it already, but you need to share with me emotionally. You need to drop the facade.” Jack looked him squarely in the eyes. Ianto's gaze was frank and open, amusement and affection warring with each other. Once again Jack felt like a bundle of conflicted emotions. He knew it was a bad idea, truly opening up to Ianto. But the younger man obviously knew him much better than he'd thought. “Just tell me what you need, Sir.” Jack sighed and ducked his head again, refusing to meet Ianto's eyes.

 

 

“What if what I need is to really give myself up?” His voice was hoarse and the blush was back. “What if I don't always want to make the decisions? What if I just want to hand everything over for a while?”

 

 

“Is that what you want? To give up control occasionally?” Ianto's voice had grown deeper, huskier. Jack glanced up at him quickly, almost shyly. The arousal was written clear all over Ianto's features. “I want an answer, Jack. Is that what you want?”

 

 

“Yes.” The word was a whisper.

 

 

“Yes what?” There was an edge of steel in the gentle voice. Jack swallowed.

 

 

“Yes, sir.” When would he ever stop blushing? He looked down on his hands. They were shaking slightly. His heart was pounding like it was trying to escape his chest.

 

 

“I won't hurt you, unless you ask me to. You can stop me if anything feels uncomfortable. Just say 'Janet'.” Jack couldn't help the  
small laugh that escaped him. It made the tension inside him ratchet down a notch and he looked at Ianto. A smile was quirking his lips,his eyes warm with affection. “Is that okay?”

 

 

“Yes, Sir.” Jack's voice was firmer, steadier. Something in him begun to settle. With surprise he realized how much he trusted Ianto.

 

 

“Undress.” The command was firm, without hesitation and Jack found himself scrambling to obey. There was no hesitancy now, just a strange feeling of freedom and a willingness to please Ianto. The words _his master_ popped unbidden into his mind. It made his lips curl up in a smile as he pulled his undershirt off and toed off his boots. Finally he stood completely naked. He'd never been uncomfortable with his nudity, but this time he found a sense of rightness as he felt Ianto's eyes rove over his naked form. “You are truly beautiful, do you know that?” Ianto got to his feet smoothly and circled Jack. He trailed fingertips over Jack's bare chest, just ghosting over the skin. Jack drew a breath and closed his eyes. The feathery sensations was almost overwhelming. Ianto gave his bottom a light slap. “I really should spank you for keeping this from me for so long.” Jack's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to protest. Ianto continued: “We'll save that for another time, though. I don't think that's what you need.”

 

 

“I don't know what I need. How could you?”

 

 

“You're  
not such a mystery man, Jack. I'm the tea boy, it's my job to anticipate your needs.”

 

 

Jack couldn't stop the grin emerging. “So you say you do this for the rest of the team as well?” Ianto laughed, deep and rich, and Jack gave an answering chuckle.

 

 

“Still with the cheekiness, I see. Let's call this a special service. You are special, after all.” Still smiling he caressed Jack's face, and  
Jack leaned into the touch. The fingers trailed from his cheek, down his throat and chest. Ianto pressed close to him. The feeling of his suit-dressed body against Jack's naked skin made Jack's breath stutter. Ianto rubbed against him, the cloth both rough and smooth at the same time. He thrust against Jack, grinding his erection against his hip through layers of wool. Jack's eyes fluttered close and he couldn't stop a small moan. He felt Ianto slip along his body, heard the soft rustle of cloth against the floor.

 

 

“Jack, open your eyes.” The command was back in the voice, and Jack just couldn't disobey. He looked down at Ianto. The younger man was kneeling in front of him, still immaculate in his three-piece. He grabbed Jack's hips, leaning closer. “You're mine to do with as I please. You'll do whatever I say, isn't that right?” Jack could only nod, swallowing hard. There was something about the fact that he was naked and Ianto fully clothed; Ianto on his knees but still clearly in control. To prove that further Ianto took Jack in his mouth and Jack groaned deeply. Instinctively he shifted his hips, but Ianto was having none of that. His fingers tightened on Jack's hip bones, hard enough to leave bruises. Then those plush lips were sliding wetly along Jack's shaft. He bit his lips, tasted blood, as he forced himself to be immobile. Ianto made an approving sound at the back of his throat and rolled his eyes up to look at Jack. He  
took Jack all the way in, burying his nose in Jack's groin before increasing the suction. Obscene wet noises mixed with Ianto's hums as Jack clenched his hands, feeling his nails digging into his palms. Ianto swallowed around him and Jack actually gave a small sob. Ianto had barely started on him, and he was already so close. He couldn't be silent, moans and mewling pleas falling from his lips in a steady stream.

 

 

“Oh, please Sir, oh god, so good. So close, almost hurts, need to come. Please let me come Sir, please, I need it, Sir.” In the back of his mind, in the part of him that was rational, he was amazed at himself. Partly that he remembered to call Ianto 'Sir', and partly at his  
sudden need to beg permission to come. It was unthinkable to let go without Ianto's permission. His entire body was tense, shaking with need and anticipation. But at the very core of him, at the part that he rarely allowed himself to reach into, he was completely calm. He didn't need to think. If Ianto said it was okay, he'd let go and come. If he said no, Jack would wait until it was okay. There was nothing more to it, no more complicated than that. Whatever Ianto said, went. Ianto pulled away.

 

 

“So eager, aren't you? You really needed this.” He nodded towards the desk. “I'll let you come, but I want my fun as well. I think we'll  
both remember our first time together, don't you?” He smiled as Jack nodded eagerly and stepped up to the desk.

 

 

“How do you want me, Sir?” It was strange, really. Every question he asked made his lust heighten, but at the same time it made him relax. Knowing that Ianto would spell out how he wanted it was like a stone lifting from Jack's shoulders. He really didn't have to think, he just had to act and _feel_.

 

 

“On your back, legs pulled up. Put your feet on the edge of the desk. Just relax.”

 

 

“Can... can I watch you?” It was weird knowing that tentative voice was his own. But Ianto smiled at him, face a mixture of amusement and pride.

 

 

“Of course you can, it wouldn't be half as fun if you didn't. That's not to say there won't be blindfolds in the future.” The comment made Jack shudder as he gazed at Ianto. He couldn't wait to finally see Ianto naked. But the other man had different plans. He simply pulled down his zipper and pulled himself out of the opening in his boxers. Jack's hips stuttered into thin air of their own volition. Jack looked at him in his perfect suit, cock swollen and weeping as it stood on display and realized Ianto was going to fuck him like that. Fully clothed, while Jack was completely naked and bare in every way. It made Jack cry out, body writhing beyond his control. It was without doubt the most erotic thing he'd ever experienced, and that was saying something. Ianto just watched him, lips slightly parted and slowly fisting his own cock. He seemed unperturbed, but Jack could see the tiny frown line between his brows, the incremental tightening of his jaw. He knew Ianto's tells enough to know the Welshman was hanging on by a thread. Another small part of Jack uncoiled. Ianto enjoyed this as well, it wasn't something he felt he was forced into.

 

 

“I want you to touch yourself. Use your pre-come and lube that tight hole of yours up. Let me see you stretch yourself.” Ianto's voice  
had deepened, with just a hind of silky gravel in it. Jack's fingers were instantly at his cock, gathering up heavy drops of pre-come. He was so desperate to feel Ianto inside him that he was shaking. There was no finesse as he simply plunged two fingers into his own hole. The burn and stretch of it had his back arching so that he was resting on his shoulder blades. His breath stuttered in his throat as he cried out hoarsely while scissoring his fingers inside himself. It must be some tableau he was painting at the moment, all wanton and on display. Tears of frustrated lust was actually seeping down his temples, tickling his ears. He felt Ianto's hand grab his wrist and pull his fingers out. Jack shuddered in anticipation. The next moment he threw his head back and screamed as Ianto buried himself in Jack with a single, powerful thrust. There was a bit of pain, just enough to set Jack's nerves on fire, combined with an amazing fullness. Ianto gave him no time to acclimatize, he just set a punishing pace. Every time he bottomed out in Jack the teeth of his zipper bit into the flesh of Jack's buttocks. Then he shifted slightly and Jack's vision went white.

 

 

“Oh God, I can't... Too much.. Gonna come, please, _please_...”

 

 

“Let go, just let it all go and come for me, Jack.” Ianto's voice shook as he thrust over and over. Jack's eyes screwed shut, the tendons on his neck standing out as he arched and screamed. His body was taut as a bowstring, weight on his shoulders and back of his head as he pulsed and came all over his stomach without even touching his own cock. Every muscle in his body grew rigid as he continued to shake, keening and scratching at the surface of the desk. He heard Ianto give a harsh cry as he pulsed inside Jack, spilling inside him. It went on forever, the high beyond anything Jack had ever experienced before. Finally he came down, body sagging to the desk with a dull thump. He was soaked in sweat, shaking uncontrollably. Ianto fell onto his chest, careful not to pull out of him. The feel of him had Jack writhing against him, aftershocks racing through his entire body.

 

 

“That was... intense.” His voice was soft, raspy and unsteady. Ianto huffed a laugh against his bare chest.

 

 

“Is this what you need all the time?” Jack considered, then shook his head.

 

 

“No, I think this is for special occasions only.”

 

 

“Oh thank God, because I don't think I would survive this every time.” Jack laughed quietly and tangled his fingers in Ianto's hair. Ianto made a sound close to a purr and lifted his head for a kiss. It made him brush against Jack's insides and drew a groan from him.

 

 

“You are an amazing man, Ianto Jones. And I don't say that because we've just had mind-blowing sex.”

 

 

“You're quite extraordinary yourself, Jack Harkness.” Jack had so much more he wanted to say, and he had a sneaking suspicion the same went for Ianto. But they had plenty of time. This was just the beginning. “You do know I'll have to polish your desk? I believe you've scratched the finish.”

 

 

This time Jack's laugh was deep and heartfelt. “Trust you to think of something like that at a time like this. Leave it, I'd like it as a  
reminder.”

 

 

Ianto gave a graceful shrug as he gently pulled out. “Very well, Sir, it's your call.” Jack looked at him wryly.

 

 

“You know what? I don't think it is.” The amazing thing was that the thought didn't make him uncomfortable in the least.

 


	2. Coming around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto tries to get a handle on things

Ianto stared at Jack as he strode into the Hub, Gwen and Owen on his heels. Jack's shirt was a mess, ripped and covered in blood and some sort of goo. The Captain glared at Gwen.

 

 

”What the hell were you thinking!? You can't take on a Volpian all by yourself! Even their teeth have got teeth, for God's sake!”

 

 

”It wasn't like I had time to analyze, Jack! It was going after Owen!” Gwen was in a similar sorry state to Jack, only she had some bruises on her face. Her hair hung lank and sticky over her shoulders.

 

 

“I know it was, I also know I had it covered.” Jack's voice was a deep growl.

 

 

“Oi, it's not like I'm some damsel in distress. I can manage myself, “ Owen said. He was the only one who seemed completely unscathed.

 

 

“Shut up!” It was said in perfect unison by Gwen and Jack, who turned to glare at each other again. Jack continued: “When I give an order I damn well expect you to follow it!&rdquo

 

Gwen gestured at him. “Not when your orders are bloody stupid, I won't. Do you really expect me to just stand and watch him die?”

 

 

“He didn't die! But you might have, because you're too damn stubborn to listen,” Jack yelled at her. Gwen looked like she might hit him and Ianto decided it was time to play an intervention.

 

 

“Don't you think you're a little harsh, Sir?” Jack turned to him.

 

 

“No I don't. You weren't there, you didn't see how she reacted.”

 

 

“I reacted just the way you've trained me, trained us all, to react-”

 

 

Jack interrupted with a sneer. “I thought I'd trained all of you to think before you react.” Gwen's eyes filled with hurt. Even Owen flinched at the comment.

 

 

“Come on, Jack, that's not fair. Gwen didn't do anything you haven't done a hundred times.” Jack turned his stare at the medic.

 

 

“That's true, but there's one important difference. I can't die! You can, however, so it's just plain stupid for you, any of you, to take those kinds of risks-”

 

 

“So now we're supposed to be treated like glass? It's been a rough time, we all know that, but we've still got a job to do! You have to trust us, Jack!” Gwen's voice had also risen to a shout. Ianto sighed and glanced at Owen, who just shook his head. Something had to be done, and fast, before things spun completely out of hand. Jack had been unusually high-strung and tense, and Ianto had no idea what to do about it. Suddenly he felt the proverbial light bulb go off in his head. Of course he knew what to do! He just had to defuse the situation first. He stepped close to Jack and put a hand on his shoulder even as he turned to Gwen.

 

 

“It's obviously been a long day for all of us. Why not go home and take a shower? There's nothing more you can do here at the moment.” Gwen shot him a grateful look, then her eyes widened as Jack spun on Ianto.

 

 

“You don't call the shots here, Ianto. I'm the one giving orders!” The Welshman felt his face stiffen. How had he missed this? His face grew stern even as his voice quieted.

 

 

“That's quite enough, Jack.” His hand on Jack's shoulder tightened minutely. Jack opened his mouth to continue his rant, then it dawned on him that Ianto had used his name. He also caught how he'd just spoken to Ianto. His face froze in mortification.

 

 

“Yes Sir, I'm sorry.” His voice was soft, for Ianto's ears only.

 

 

Ianto could see that he wasn't conscious of what he'd said. He could also see that Jack was slipping into the right head space, just as Ianto wanted him to. The stiff set of Jack's shoulders eased ever so slightly. He'd disregarded Jack's needs, he realized in dismay. Maybe he shouldn't be too harsh on himself, they'd only done it once before to be fair. But he should have caught on to the tension building in Jack. He sighed and turned to Gwen.

 

 

“Go home. Have a shower and snog Rhys. I'll deal with this.” She gave him a questioning look, which he answered with a firm nod. She gave him a small smile and a pat on the shoulder before she turned to leave. Ianto turned and pointed at Jack. “You should also shower and change. I want you to think about your behavior while you do. We'll discuss this later.”

 

 

“Ianto-” The Welshman gave a sharp clearing of his throat and a pointed look. Jack's face fell. “Yes, Sir.” He turned and headed up the stairs, shoulders slumped. Ianto watched him go and shook his head.

 

 

“What the hell just happened?” Ianto's eyes widened slightly. Bloody hell, he'd completely forgotten about Owen! All his focus had been on Jack. He struggled not to groan as he turned towards the medic.

 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

 

“Why did he call you 'Sir'? And how did you get him to calm so quickly?” Ianto decided to just give an enigmatic smile.

 

 

“It's a knack.” Owen seemed satisfied with the answer, but then Jack chose to reappear. His head hung dejectedly, his lashes wet with tears.

 

 

“I'm really, _really_ sorry, Sir. I shouldn't have... “ He finally caught on to Ianto's frantic gesturing and raised his head. He met Owen's shocked stare and his mouth formed an 'O' of surprise as his face flushed a deep red. Part of Ianto was fascinated as he rarely saw Jack embarrassed. Another part was mortified. He never wanted the others to know this part of them. He didn't want any of them to see this part of Jack. It was his to protect, to care for. He spun around and gave the medic an icy stare.

 

 

“Owen, if you go talking about this I swear to God I will castrate you with a teaspoon. You know I'm more than able to do it. This isn't anything to do with you or the rest of the team. Or I could just tell Gwen and Tosh about that 'woman' you picked up two months ago.” Despite his humiliation Jack's lips quirked up in a smile and a flash of interest crossed his face. Owen blanched and held his hands up.

 

 

“I'm leaving and I'm not breathing a word of this. I doubt anyone would believe me anyway.” With those parting words he turned and left. Jack gave a small laugh, face still blushing.

 

 

“You're magnificent when defending my honor, Ianto.” Ianto gave him a level look.

 

 

“I wouldn't have had to if you'd followed my orders. This is for us, fo _you,_ not something I want to share with the rest of the team. I admit to neglecting you, and for that I'm sorry. I should have seen that you were wound too tight. But now I'm picking up the slack. The fact still stands: You humiliated Gwen, you were way too harsh with her. Then I had to disarm the situation by giving you a simple order. Which you had to go and disobey, so I had to save your arse again by threatening Owen. Those are plenty of mistakes in a very short span of time. And you still haven't had that shower.” Jack seemed to deflate in front of his eyes. Ianto felt a small thrill in his gut, watching him go up the stairs again. He was doing this for Jack, but he was also doing it for himself. Part of it was the pure satisfaction of caring for Jack, to give him what he needed. Something nobody else could give him. Except he really needed to get better at anticipating Jack. It wasn't as though Ianto was used to this sort of thing, though. Sure, he was good at seeing what people needed. But he'd never before had a male lover with submissive preferences. He couldn't help but smile as  
he remembered Owen's expression

 

The other part was for himself. Ianto had always had a deep-seated need to care for others, to help them. For Jack to place this level of trust in him, to gift Ianto with his vulnerability, was more than he could ever ask for. It proved that he was seen, that he was necessary and important. By validating Jack he validated himself.

 

 

There was also a sense of power in it. Ianto, ever the underrated and overlooked, was trusted with this level of power. Yet another  
validation. He swore to do better, to see Jack better. Now he just had to figure out how to deal with his wayward Captain. He sighed.  
That was the hardest part. He was still afraid he'd mess things up and get it wrong. What if he was too harsh? Well, then Jack would use his safe word. But what if he wasn't harsh enough? What if he couldn't give what Jack needed, be what he wanted? He sank down on the stairs and hid his face in his hands. When he'd been forced to play it by ear it had felt okay, but now, when thinking of it, he felt woefully inadequate. He was good at improvising, but here he felt out of his depth. And the only one he'd feel comfortable  
discussing this with was Jack. Which would turn this all into nothing more than a role-play. That was the last thing Ianto wanted.

 

 

He glanced at the computer. He tried to discard the thought, but it remained firmly lodged in his brain. He looked at it again before  
heading up the stairs. The shower was still running. He realized Jack would be in there for quite some time. Volpian phlegm had a tendency to harden to an almost cement-like texture. He'd have plenty of time. He started researching dominance and submission, but after fifteen minutes he was willing to give up. It seemed, according to the Web, that a dominant's role consisted solely of doling out pain and humiliation. That was not what Ianto wanted at all. He didn't want to see Jack grovel for him, nor turn him into some sort of slave. And he absolutely couldn't see himself slapping him around for fun. It wasn't something he was comfortable with. He didn't know his own hard limits yet, and he really didn't want to rush headlong into something and fall flat on his face.

 

 

As for the humiliation... Ianto grimaced as he paced around. There was no way he'd belittle Jack with name-callings, curses and insults. How could someone enjoy that? Jack was to be treated like a treasure, not a whore. He wanted to do this to see Jack relax, unwind, cope with all his stress. Not to make him feel worthless and unloved. The last word gave Ianto pause. He sure didn't want Jack to feel unloved... Did that mean?

 

 

“Bloody hell,” he groaned softly. He was a sodding idiot. No sane man would allow himself to fall in love with Jack Harkness. It was just a recipe for disaster.

 

 

“Ianto? Sir?” Jack's voice was uncharacteristically soft. It sounded small and unsure and it made Ianto's heart clench. “Is something wrong?” The genuine concern in his voice made him melt, just a little. Jack didn't love him, he was sure of that, but he was also sure that he at least cared. And for the moment he definitely needed him. Ianto allowed himself a small smile. He'd make do with what he could get. Suddenly he knew what he wanted to do to Jack, how he could reassure him and ground him. He gave himself another second to think it through. It seemed right.

 

 

“What could possibly be wrong, besides you disobeying me and acting like a buffoon?” His voice was cool and steady with just the right amount of sternness. Jack squirmed slightly. He was adorable, looking years younger. His dark hair, still damp from the shower, fell down over his forehead in an unruly mess. He'd pulled on trousers and a t-shirt. Standing there barefoot he made Ianto just want to hold him. His gut clenched. It was a little over a month since Jack had asked him to take control. The first and only time that had happened. They'd been sleeping together ever since, getting to know each others bodies. Suddenly Ianto knew this was what he'd been missing during that time. Somehow this was the real Jack. He wanted to do anything and everything to keep this. He'd never felt this protective before.

 

 

“I'm sorry, I really am. I just got mad that they didn't think.”

 

 

“Have you ever considered that they only do as you do? They look up to you, you know. You set an example for them.” He saw Jack's eyes widen.

 

 

“But I can't die! Well, I can, but I always resurrect,” he amended. Ianto nodded.

 

 

“That's true. But I don't think we always remember that. Well, I do, because I hate every time I have to watch you die. But I think the rest of the lot tend to forget. So they think they're just as immortal as you and just rush headlong into things.”

 

 

“They should know better,” Jack protested.

 

 

“Yes, they should, “ Ianto readily agreed. “But then, so should you. You are their leader, it's your job to think of things like that.” Jack's face crumbled and Ianto could see that he was genuinely upset. He continued: “It's not all your fault, though. It's my job to know that you don't always think of things like that. I've been lax with keeping you in line. I plan to rectify that right away.” He gave  
Jack a gentle caress as he went over to sit down at his desk. When seated he raised an eyebrow at Jack and patted his leg. Jack gave a small grin as he headed over and began to sit down.

 

 

“Ah, ah, that's not what I want. Drop your trousers.” Jack did as told without hesitation, the grin still tugging at his lips. “And your  
pants. Now, position yourself over my knee.” The surprise was written all over Jack's features and Ianto had to bite down on the  
inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. He felt a surge of pride that he'd managed to surprise Jack. The pride segued into lust as  
Jack placed himself as told. It should look silly, a grown man with his bare bottom draped over Ianto's thighs. He gently stroked the  
pale globes before landing a sharp smack on the left cheek. Jack twitched in surprise. Ianto gave him a moment to voice a possible  
protest. But none was forthcoming. He allowed himself a small grin of victory. He may be out of his depth, but he wasn't completely  
clueless. He gave another smack, making sure to use his entire hand. Jack jumped again and shifted his hips. He was already beginning to grow hard, Ianto could feel his erection pressing against his thigh.

 

 

“You're not supposed to enjoy this.”

 

 

“I'm sorry, Sir.” Jack sounded slightly breathless.

 

 

“I had planned on twenty strokes. But if you're going to enjoy it I need to make it fifty, so you understand that it's a punishment.” He  
landed two harsh swats in rapid succession. “Why are you being punished?” Two more swats. Jack squirmed and drew a loud breath.

 

 

“Because I'm thoughtless, Sir.” Ianto smiled at the shakiness of his voice as he continued to spank him. His palm was growing warm, but then so was the bottom beneath it.

 

 

“And?” Ianto prompted, landing another three hits. Jack's ass was turning a dusky pink. Ianto watched it, almost mesmerized. A small, dark thrill went through him that Jack allowed him to do this.

 

 

“Because I'm rude.” It was barely a whisper. Jack was shifting constantly on his lap now.

 

 

“Anything else?” Only silence met his question. “Then I guess I'll just finish your punishment while I tell you.” He started spanking Jack in earnest, giving it his all. “It's because you're careless, disregarding your own safety. There's no need tempting fate, you  
know. I don't want you to be brash and reckless and suddenly we find out that you can actually die.”

 

 

“Would you miss me?” A tremble of a different kind in his voice. Ianto didn't let up in the least as he answered.

 

 

“You know I would.” Then he fell silent, focusing completely on turning Jack's bum red. Jack was making small noises of pain. Ianto was sweating, using his full strength to punish Jack. His shoulder burned from the strain, his palm stinging every time it met Jack's flesh. When there was fifteen smacks left he heard the small noises change character. There were small hitches and sniffles and Ianto just knew Jack was trying to contain his tears. He didn't slow down. Sweat beaded down his temples and dribbled down between his shoulder blades. He felt powerful as he finally let up, gently rubbing the reddened globes of firm muscle. Jack was hard as a rock against his thigh, and that made him grow hard in turn. But that would have to wait for a while. This wasn't about sex. This was about a completely different kind of satisfaction.

 

 

He watched the man draped over his lap. The slumped form was trembling. He ran gentle finger's through Jack's still-damp hair. “Look at me.”

 

 

Jack twisted to obey and Ianto's breath stuttered. Jack's eyes were wide, his lashes and cheeks wet from crying. He was shuddering, small minute sobs tearing from him. He was completely and utterly gorgeous. He gave a last, gentle swat to the heated flesh in front of him. Suddenly Jack seemed to deflate, to just collapse against him. Huge tears leaked freely from his eyes. Ianto felt a stab of panic. This wasn't what he'd intended, to actually hurt Jack. Why hadn't he used his safe word? What could he do to put this right?

 

 

“Thank you, sir.” The whisper was barely audible. If Ianto hadn't been so focused on Jack he probably would have missed it altogether.

 

 

“For what?” His voice was a bit unsteady, shaky. He was still close to a complete meltdown, swallowed by guilt that he'd hurt Jack.

 

 

“For putting me together again.” The answer took him completely by surprise. He thought he'd broken him! His mind was swirling and his own stupidity slowly dawned on him. He hadn't wanted to talk to Jack about this for fear of ruining whatever this was. But Jack was the only one who could understand, who could make _him_ understand.

 

 

“How do you mean?” He honestly wasn't sure what to make of it. It dawned on him that he was terrified of messing this up, of not being able to be what Jack needed. He needed some clarification, some reassurance that he wasn't screwing up. Wasn't he the one who was supposed to be confident and in control? “Sit up and talk to me.” A part of himself was wryly amused that he sounded so commanding. He felt everything but.

 

 

Jack slid of his lap and sat back on his knees, resting on his heels. A slight grimace crossed his face, a testament to his sore backside. But his eyes were wide and clear, his face relaxed and open. He rested his hands in his lap. Once more it struck Ianto how  
comfortable he was in his own skin. It didn't seem to bother him at all that he was only half-dressed.

 

 

“I'm sorry I've been such a bastard, Ianto. It's just... it's been stressed lately, and it seems I've lost my grip a bit. It's weird, it usually doesn't get to me. But I feel like I've been losing my mind. Ever since... well, you know... It's just...” It was endearing to see Jack at a loss for words.

 

 

“You don't have to apologize, Jack. I should have seen how high-strung you were. It's just...” Oh God, the loss for words was catching, obviously. Jack gave a laugh.

 

 

“Just look at us! What the hell's wrong with us? I've never seen you tongue-tied before.” Ianto drew a shaky breath, fingers  
unconsciously slipping to Jack hair to gently pet him. The motion grounded him.

 

 

“I've never done this before. I mean, I've never even been with a man before, mush less done something like this. I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing!” The last came out kind of plaintively. “I'm afraid I'll not be what you need, that I can't give you what you  
want. And I shouldn't even say this to you; I'm supposed to take care of you!” His fingers tightened his grip in Jack's hair a fraction  
and Jack made a small sound. Then he gave an impish smirk.

 

 

“Who should you talk to, then? Owen? I doubt he could help you get perspective.” The thought of Owen's horrified face had Ianto  
grinning as well. He looked at Jack and felt a swell of tenderness.

 

 

“I doubt he'd be able to look either of us in the eyes again, much less talk to us. So maybe the idea's got some merits.” Jack's chuckle echoed in the room. “But I am serious. I know I should have seen that you needed some sort of outlet,” he said with a sigh. “But I just don't know exactly how or when to act on it.” Jack placed a hand on his knee, resting his head against his thigh.

 

 

“It's the same for me. I've been where you are, but I've never had anyone done this for me. I've never let anyone do it before. And it's hard....” Jack shifted his head, looking down at the floor. “I don't know how to ask for it. It makes me feel...” This time Ianto  
was the one who burst out laughing. Jack looked up at him, a look of hurt on his face. “Hey, it's not funny!”

 

 

“Oh, don't you see it? I'm afraid I'll force this upon you, so I don't act on it despite really wanting to. And you're afraid to ask, so you  
don't act on it despite really wanting to. You said before that you wanted this to be for special occasions only. Do you still want  
that?”

 

 

Jack flushed. “I might want it slightly more often than 'occasionally',come to think of it. Would that be okay?”

 

 

“Just as long as you make it clear to me when you need it, until we've figured out how to go about this. Do you think some charts would be helpful? I'm good at charts.” Hearing Jack laugh all open and carefree threatened to melt Ianto into a small puddle. The fluttering in his chest had begun to settle. Maybe he could salvage this, after all.

 

 

“I doubt putting up charts over our relationship would help boost team spirit. Besides,” Jack's voice dropped slightly, “I don't want  
the others in on this.”

 

 

Ianto was with him wholeheartedly on that. This wasn't something to explain or justify for others. It was for Jack, for them. “How  
about a schedule? Maybe once a week, until I've got you figured out?”

 

 

“Or I could just work on telling you when I need it.”

 

 

“Could you do that?” Jack looked up at Ianto.

 

 

“I'm not sure, honestly. It's not easy... But I'm willing to try.”

 

 

Ianto ruffled his hair. “I'm game if you are. Somehow we'll get this to work. Now, get up here.” He patted his knee and Jack obediently  
rose to sit down. It probably looked absurd, Ianto mused, but it didn't matter. He held Jack tightly. This was insane, all of it. But  
if he could be what Jack needed he was willing to do anything to do that for him. So what if Jack didn't love him? This wasn't the worst he could get. He kissed Jack's temple and silently vowed to be whatever his lover needed him to be.


	3. Coming up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack tries to figure things out, Ianto tries to help.

 

Jack tossed Janet some food after cleaning out her cell. He laughed slightly as he watched the weevil. It was just so typically his quirky Ianto to somehow make her involved in their relationship. The amazing thing was it was actually turning into that, whatever they were doing. It had become a regular thing for Ianto to stay the night. They knew each others favorite food (Well, Jack had known that for a long time, but now he was free to indulge in spoiling Ianto), favorite movies and a hundred other things. He'd even spent the night at the Welshman's apartment, even though Ianto seemed more comfortable when they stayed at the Hub.

 

Jack wondered if that was because it meant Ianto could still distance himself. He sat down on the floor, back to the glass. Ianto seemed more than content to move forward. He had no problem spending time with Jack, and he answered all of Jack's advances eagerly. Maybe the problem wasn't with Ianto, maybe it was him. Okay, there was no maybe about it. Jack knew the problem was with himself.

 

He'd never let anyone see him as weak before. He'd wept more in front of Ianto than he'd done with anyone else. He'd laid himself bare, body and soul. He'd left himself open and vulnerable. The feeling didn't sit really well with him. He wanted what the other man could give, he craved it, but to ask for it... It was just so damn hard! He'd always been sure of his self-reliance, his ability to take care of himself. To just beg someone to strip that away, to take that away from him, made him feel at risk to seem diminished. That was his biggest fear, that Ianto would think less of him, think of him as less of a man.

 

“Christ!” He buried his face in his hands. He was going insane, he had to be. He was of two minds about everything; self-doubt was eating at him. That was another thing new to him. He'd always been the master of repression, but showing this side of him to Ianto had kind of stripped his defenses.

 

“Well, no, that's Janet. Unless you're seeing something I don't, Sir.” Ianto's voice was laced with amusement as he hunkered down next to Jack.

 

 

“Ha, that's very funny.” Jack made a face at him, which made Ianto grin.

 

“Well, I certainly thought so. Is there any particular reason why you're keeping Janet company?”

 

“Actually I needed to think, and the zoo down here's quieter than the zoo upstairs. Are they still going at it?” Jack had a point. Gwen, Toshiko and Owen had started a basketball game that quickly had deteriorated into some strange sort of hide-and-seek. It involved a lot of curses, shouts and laughter and it was giving Jack a headache. He'd been feeling edgy and antsy for a few days and rather than take it out on them he hid. They deserved what ever outlet they could get without him being a partypooper.

 

 

“There are no signs of abating, Sir. Do you want me to send them home?” Ianto rested his hand on Jack's shoulder and Jack put his cheek against it. This was a recent development, the small intimate touches. They could even happen in public, like Ianto didn't care if the others knew about them being together. It bolstered Jack, that he wasn't some dirty little secret. He'd never had to hide who he was involved with, and he was grateful he didn't have to start now. He supposed he should thank higher deities for the small favors.

 

“Let them get it out of their system. They need it.”

 

 

“They're not the only ones, I'd say. You call the shots, Sir.” With that Ianto rose and dusted himself off. He gave Jack a knowing look before placing a kiss on his forehead. “Come back up whenever you're ready.” And somehow Jack got the impression Ianto wasn't talking about joining the rest of the team. He watched his lover head back upstairs. He was right, Jack had something he needed to get out of his system. Ianto expected him to ask for it, so why was it so damn hard to get the words out? It wasn't like he had to beg and grovel or anything, he just had to told Ianto what he needed.

 

 

What did he need? He couldn't even put all the conflicting emotions into words for himself.

 

“Jack? Are you alright, mate? The girls said I needed help, and they're right. You up for it?” Owen looked at him questioningly. Jack managed a watered-down version of his usual grin.

 

“Nah, let them win for once. When the invincible captain Harkness joins the fray all bets are off.”

 

“You're not, you know.” Owen sat down opposite Jack and gave him a challenging look.

 

 

Jack looked confused. “I'm not what?”

 

 

“Invincible. Look, I said I would keep mum about this, but you two are driving me bonkers! You've been suffering mood swings that would make any hormonal female envious. The only one who's able to deal with you is Ianto. But he just headed back upstairs, and you're still here moping. Did the two of you break up?” Jack's head rose in surprise.

 

“You knew?” At that Owen burst out laughing.

 

 

“Please, a blind man could see that you two are hot and heavy. Besides, there was that little incident I oversaw.”

 

Jack bit the inside of his cheek to keep from blushing. “Oh, yeah, there's that too.”

 

“I can't say I get it, any of it, but I'd say you need to get your shit straight. Tea Boy's out of whack, and it's your damn fault. He keeps looking at you worriedly all the time. Hell, this morning he even burnt the coffee.” Jack's brows rose at that and Owen gave a curt nod. “Yeah, that bad. Since he's impeccable otherwise I have to assume the problem lies with you. So figure it out, damn it, because I want proper coffee!” As a pep talk Jack had to admit it lacked a certain style, but Owen did have a point. And wait, since when did he listen to Owen?

 

“Well, there's a first for everything,” he muttered as he rose. Time to go and make an even bigger fool out of himself. He brushed himself off, and really, they needed to clean properly down here. Things seemed to have quieted down upstairs, for which Jack was grateful. Now would probably be a good time to be a benevolent boss. He clapped his hands.

 

“Okay kids, gather around!” His voice boomed around the Hub and the others poked their heads out from various places. “It's Friday, it's slow and I'm tired of your damn racket, so go home! Do something normal, something useful, something stupid, just don't do it here!” The others gave a cheer, except Ianto, who looked slightly crestfallen. Jack turned to him. “Ianto, I need you here a little while longer. Stay?” Emotions flitted across Ianto's features, too fast for him to process. But he caught Owen's nod of approval and brief smirk as he headed out. Jack tipped an imaginary hat at him, before flipping him off. Owen's laugh drew an answering smile from Ianto, but there was a shadow in the younger man's eyes.

 

 

“What did you need me for, Sir?”

 

 

“To talk, for starters. Or, I need to talk and I hope you're willing to listen.” He lost the commanding tone towards the end, growing more hesitant. Ianto gave him a cautious smile.

 

 

“Of course I'll listen, Sir.”

 

 

Jack shuffled his feet, trying to stifle the nervous churning in his gut. “Could you do me a favor first? Please?” Ianto's smile grew wider at his tone and he nodded. “Could you please stop calling me Sir right now? I think... I'd be more comfortable if you called me by name.”

 

 

“Jack, I'll do practically anything you ask of me. Within reasonable limits, of course. Was that really so hard to ask?”

 

 

“No?” Jack sounded slightly puzzled. Ianto gave an undignified snort.

 

“It's lucky you're gorgeous, because sometimes I suspect you're not all that intelligent.”

 

“Hey,” Jack exclaimed, sounding hurt. But then a small smile broke through. “You think I'm gorgeous?” He blushed slightly. He wasn't used to getting complimented by Ianto.

 

The younger man rolled his eyes. “Again with the intelligence. But yes, I think you're gorgeous. You _are_ intelligent as well, and handsome, and stunning and just _fucking beautiful_.”

 

 

The blush increased exponentially and Jack felt an unexpected stab of pleasure squirm through him. They usually weren't very vocal, either of them, about their feelings. And somehow the fact that Ianto used profanity really hit it home with Jack. He wasn't sure what to say. A few quips flew through his mind. Finally he just cast his eyes down slightly.

 

 

“Thank you.” He met Ianto's eyes. They were amused, warm and gentle. For a second Jack imagined he saw something more, something deeper, but he didn't dare to hope for that.

 

“What was it you wanted to say?” For a second Jack's mind was blank. Then his brain got back in gear and he was suddenly nervous again. He almost changed his mind; it wasn't all that important. It was just stupid. He'd managed to get through more years than he could count without anyone's help. Then he looked at Ianto again. The younger man raised a prodding eyebrow. But he'd tensed up slightly. Jack doubted anyone else but he would be able to spot it. He was just about to back out of it when Ianto cleared his throat impatiently. “I'm waiting, Jack:” His voice had taken on that firm tone, the one that woke an almost Pavlovian response in Jack.

 

 

“I'm so sorry for dumping this on you. I have no clue when I became such a fuck-up. I don't get how I can ask this of you. Nobody in their right mind do this-” Ianto interrupted him.

 

 

“I'm sorry, but were you ever going to ask me something? Because all I hear is incoherent rambling.” His tone softened. “I told you,  
anything within reasonable limits.”

 

“Okay, so I'll ask: what are your limits?”

 

 

“This isn't about me, don't you get it? Ask me anything you want. If I'm uncomfortable with it I'll say so.”

 

 

“But that's the problem! I'm afraid all this is making you uncomfortable.”

 

 

“It's not, or I would have said so. Just tell me what you need and I'll try my very best to give it to you.”

 

 

“But you don't get anything from it.” Jack ducked his head as Ianto cracked up.

 

 

“I get fantastic sex, I get to order you around...” Jack could feel his face stiffen. He felt like he'd been slapped. He'd begun to  
believe Ianto might eventually feel the same way for him as he did for the younger man. But it was all about sex, obviously. He drew a deep breath and tried to stifle his disappointment, but it threatened to drown him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to cry or smash something. “Christ, no, not like that! God, it came out all wrong!” Ianto's frantic voice pierced Jack's sudden misery.

 

 

“It's okay, I get it-” Ianto shook his head vehemently.

 

 

“That I'm an ass, that's all you're supposed to get!” Jack closed his eyes as Ianto cupped his face and pressed his forehead against  
Jack's. “You know my timing for comic relief? It's officially rubbish. Look, this isn't easy for me either.”

 

 

Jack forced himself to look at Ianto. In a way it was almost a relief to finally get to hear the truth. At least he wouldn't have to worry  
about his coercing the younger man into something he didn't want.

 

 

“That's why I haven't wanted to ask this of you.”

 

 

“But I want you to! I don't want to pressure you, but I've been waiting for you to beg me to take control. I love that I can give you that,  
that you can trust me like that.” Ianto looked down awkwardly and swallowed hard. It was his time to blush. “I love the way it makes  
me feel about myself when you look at me from on your knees. The way you obey me without questioning, the way you put your trust and faith in me. It makes me feel strong, significant. It proves that I matter, that I'm important to you.” Jack's mouth fell open. Ianto sounded small, slightly lost; he'd never heard that tone of voice before.

 

 

“You know that you're important to me!” Ianto gave a sad smile.

 

 

“No I don't, actually. I know that what I can give you is important, and I'm glad for that. I don't ask for everything, I'll take what you're  
willing to give.”

 

 

Jack looked around wildly, wondering where he'd missed the wormhole. Somewhere he'd been transported into an alternate universe. Ianto actually sounded like he really cared, _really really_ cared. “I'm not sure what you're talking about, but you're important. All of you, not just this... thing. I'm just scared of pushing you into something you don't want, or even worse, that you can't handle.” Jack flashed a quick smile. “Not that I can come up with one thing you can't handle off the top of my head.”

 

 

It was Ianto's time to look slightly wild. He backed up and sank down on the lowest step of the stair case.

 

 

“What the hell are we doing here? What the hell do we want, either of us?” He raised his head and stared at Jack. “Speak to me, tell me what you feel. Come clean with me before this tears us both apart.” His voice was loud, commanding, without a trace of doubt or weakness. Jack's brain shut down, instinctively following Ianto's order.

 

 

“I love you.” The words were barely out of his mouth before he wanted to recant them. Not because they weren't true, but because they left him stripped of all his defenses. He couldn't be more naked and left out.

 

 

Ianto's eyes were so wide Jack was sincerely afraid they'd fall out. “Oh my God. Christ, it bloody worked!” He threw his head back and laughed triumphantly. It had an edge of hysteria to it. Jack flushed, this time in anger.

 

 

“Fuck you, Ianto! That was a low blow! Actually it was so far below that it's fucking drowning. Son of a bitch!” His fist hit the wall with  
a resounding crunch and his yell of pain bounced off the walls.

 

 

“Jack! Stop right this minute!” And he was back to Pavlovian responses, conditioned to stop because he was fucking told to do so. Because something in his brain was tuned to Ianto's orders. He gave a growl, a feral sound, and spun around to glare at Ianto before turning away. “Stay!”

 

 

Jack made a harsh sound. “So I'm a fucking dog now? Someone you can train to do as you want and just kick at when you feel like it?” The mix of hurt, betrayal, humiliation and anger threatened to choke him. He couldn't breathe properly; the breaths were too quick, too shallow.

 

 

“No, you're not a dog, you're a fucking idiot! Jack bloody Harkness, I'm in love with you! Shut the hell up and listen! I can do exactly one thing for you. You're a fucking spaceman with so much sexual experience it makes a porn star look like a girl scout. I can't even  
keep track of how old you are, as you've been back and forth in time so much. You've loved, in the word's every definition, anything,  
anytime, anywhere. Me? I'm a glorified scholar cum butler. I can push your buttons, that's all I thought I had going for me. You're right, I shouldn't have pulled that card. It was a low blow, truly, but I'm not sorry. You told me you love me.” His face split up in an  
absolutely huge smile. “And I love you, with everything that I am.”

 

 

Jack didn't know what to do. He was insanely angry at Ianto for misusing his power over him, pissed at himself for falling for it so easily. But at the core of it all was a huge mass of happiness: Ianto was in love with him.

 

 

“Don't ever, _ever_ , do that again. I'm serious here.” Ianto looked contrite.

 

 

“I am actually a little bit sorry. I didn't want to hurt you, but you've been driving me insane. I want to give you everything, but you never gave me the chance. I've been waiting for you to tell me what you want, when you want it. It's been killing me, trying to be patient.”

 

 

Jack could sort of see his point. He gave a mental shrug. He'd already made a fool of himself, might as well go all the way. He could feel a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He bit down on it. “Yeah, well, it's killing me as well. It's not as easy as it sounds, to just  
ask for it. Now I know you're really alright with it. But-” He could see the truth dawning in Ianto's head.

 

 

“You find it embarrassing. To want this, to ask for it.” Jack nodded, unable to form words. “Come on, Jack, this isn't the strangest  
thing ever. It doesn't make you less of a macho man or anything.”

 

 

The smile erupted despite his efforts. “I've never been very macho.” Ianto stared at him for a second before something disturbingly  
similar to a giggle escaped him. Jack shot him a dirty look. “Yeah, I was afraid you'd feel forced to do this for me. Also, I'm supposed  
to always be on top of things.” Another snort; another dirty look. “Most of all I can't afford to seem weak. Not like I can't do it,  
more like it scares the crap out of me. It's not easy to tell someone you want that. It's kind of humiliating, and leaves you completely  
open to be hurt, or used. How did it make you feel just a few minutes ago when you spilled your guts?” Ianto grimaced and scrubbed at his face in remorse.

 

 

“I hate it when you drive your point home like that.”

 

 

“You know, it's lucky you're beautiful, because you're just so damn oblivious sometimes.” Ianto couldn't stop a laugh from escaping  
before his eyes narrowed dangerously.

 

 

“That's enough, Jack. You've had your fun, but don't forget what I am to you.” His voice was deep and low. Jack, who had been standing easily, feet spread, found his hands automatically slipping behind his back as he straightened. Ianto looked him over in approval before grabbing the back of his head and pressing their lips together in a kiss. It was open-mouthed, desperate and totally lacking any finesse.It was also hot as hell and had Jack revved and ready to go in point five seconds. Ianto grasped the cloth of his shirt and dragged him backwards while still kissing him like his life depended on it. Not that Jack complained. He probably couldn't speak anyway, his brain might have melted. Ianto sank down in the computer chair.

 

 

“Take your pants off. Now. No dawdling.” The choppy sentences was further proof of how fired up Ianto was, but that still didn't stop Jack's eyes from widening slightly. He'd done nothing to merit a spanking now. It was a tempting thought, but punishment wasn't what Jack had on his mind. Ianto picked up on his hesitation like they'd done this forever.

 

 

“I won't spank you. I had planned to take this slow, to seduce you, but my self-control's not that good right now. I want to fuck you  
senseless. I want you to straddle me and ride me as hard as you can, until we both fall to pieces. I want you to do it in the way that  
feels best for you, but you're not allowed to come until you've gotten me off. Is that clear?”

 

 

“Crystal clear, Sir.” Jack's voice was suddenly rough as he struggled to speak through his arousal. In a way it was perfect. “But I need one thing.”

 

 

Ianto's face grew serious in a heartbeat. “Anything you need, I really mean it.”

 

 

“Tell me again that you love me.” The smile the younger man gave him was blinding.

 

 

“I love you, Jack. I love everything about you. Your courage, your strength, your kindness and a million other things. I'll compose a  
list some day, so you'll be able to see what I do when I look at you. I don't know what I've done to deserve you, but I'll dedicate all my  
time to prove that it's the right choice. I'm yours for as long as you'll have me.”

 

 

Jack's heart swelled in his chest and he swallowed hard around a sudden lump in his throat.

 

 

“Thank you. I love you, too.”

 

 

“Enough to let me use this?” Ianto held up a tube of lube and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

 

 

“Enough to let you use me.” Ianto shook his head.

 

 

“Enough to let you take what you need from me, and to let me give you what you need. And right now I think we both need this.” With that Ianto shucked all his clothes. Jack's mouth fell open as he saw them get discarded in a big pile next to the chair. “You're wearing way too much clothing. Remove them.” Jack damn near drooled at the clipped tone. For a second Ianto's stern face melted into a smile. Then he drew a shuddering breath as Jack stripped.

 

 

“This is for us, Sir, right?” The Welshman nodded.

 

 

“I need this as much as you. And I need it right now, so what are you waiting for?” His voice had dropped to an impatient growl. His legs fell apart and Jack could see he was fully erect. “Straddle me.” Jack obediently sat astride Ianto's legs. He was so hard it damn near hurt and he couldn't wait to ease the ache.

 

 

“Can I touch myself?” Suddenly it didn't feel awkward to ask permission. He realized it was just another way of telling what he wanted.

 

 

“Please do while I do this.” With no warning Ianto pressed two lubed fingers into him. Jack's head fell back, a strangled groan escaping him as he blindly reached for his cock. His own hand felt so damn good he nearly came undone. Only Ianto's orders made him bite his lip to hold the orgasm back. He could feel the two fingers twisting and probing inside him, causing a burn that nosed the edge between pleasure and pain. Then Ianto sought out his prostate and Jack's exhale hissed out between clenched teeth. His head fell forward as hefumbled unseeingly for Ianto's cock. His blood was pounding in his ears as he formed a tight fist around the hard flesh. Ianto's groan seemed to wrap around him as he moved his hand, twisting and sliding his callused palm over velvety skin. Ianto's fingers kept moving inside him, driving him insane. It was almost like he was floating, drifting on a sea of adrenaline and endorphins.

 

 

He never wanted it to end, but he could feel the pleasure building in him. Blindly he lifted himself up, pulling away from Ianto's fingers  
and positioning himself over his erection. Then he simply impaled himself on Ianto, sinking down on him. The fullness and burn drew a keening sound from him. Hazily he was aware that Ianto had thrown his head back and was moaning. Jack raked his eyes over the pale, slender form below him.

 

 

“You're beautiful, so so beautiful, Sir.” His voice was barely above a hoarse whisper as he shifted his hips and rose slightly. Back down, and he had the perfect angle. White spots danced in front of his eyes as he gripped Ianto's shoulders to steady himself as he rode him at a hard pace. “Is this good for you, Sir?”

 

 

“Oh, God, it's so, so good,” Ianto groaned. “You're feeling so perfect.”

 

 

“Is there anything you want me to do to make it better?” It was like something had been released, unleashed inside him. He wanted Ianto to tell him what to do. He knew what he wanted, but he needed to know what pleased his master. It had to be perfect for both of them.

 

 

“I told you, anything that feels good for you.” The younger was breathless and panting.

 

 

“It feels good for me to do what you want.”

 

 

That earned him a wolfish smile. “Of course it does. Then I want you to squeeze down on me while you ride me. Clench down on me while you jerk yourself off.” Jack's mouth dropped open even as he did precisely that he was told. This was a side of Ianto he hadn't seen. He'd never known his lover to be a dirty talker. “It feels so fantastic. Don't hold back on me. I want to see you, all flushed and  
desperate, but remember you're not allowed to come until I do.” His voice had deepened further, the Welsh accent more pronounced. It was sinfully sensuous to hear that coupled with the firmness of his orders. It was his Ianto when he was perfect, all decisive and structured. He held all control and Jack found he was glad to be free of it. He clenched on every upward motion, fucking Ianto frantically. He was so desperate to come that he couldn't form any coherent thoughts, all that mattered was the burning need spreading through his body to coalesce in his groin. He shoved himself down as hard as he could, tensing his internal muscles as he placed an open-mouthed kiss at Ianto's collar bone. Ianto's body stiffened, his eyes screwing shut, face frozen in a grimace that seemed bordering on painful. Harsh gasps stuttered from between clenched jaws as he helplessly rode out the orgasm. It was the single sexiest thing Jack had ever seen, that struggle for control. Finally he ground out: “Now, Jack. Come for me now.” A howl tore from Jack as he shuddered helplessly, his body clenching and unclenching like a fist around Ianto. He felt delirious with pleasure as he came all over his fist and Ianto's stomach. Finally he fell bonelessly against his lover. His every muscle was still trembling with aftershocks; it seemed he'd never come down from the high.

 

 

“Fuck.” His voice was a gravelly whisper.

 

 

“We just did. Give me some time to recuperate before you ask me to do it again.” Ianto was still breathless. The unexpected retort tore a laugh from Jack. Ianto cocked a grin at him. His face was flushed with pleasure, his eyes slitted and mouth half open. He'd never been more beautiful. Jack pressed reverent kisses all over his face.

 

 

“Thank you.”

 

 

“No, thank you for finally trusting me to tell me what you really want.”

 

 

“I want you.” Somehow it didn't sound like a bad pick-up line when he said it. That earned him another grin.

 

 

“You've got me. Practically by the balls, quite literally.” Jack laughed again, tensing up, and Ianto's hips involuntarily pushed up into  
him. He was already hardening slightly again. “See what you're doing to me?” Jack gave a cheeky smile.

 

 

“No, but I can feel it, Sir. Let's hear it for youth and stamina.” Ianto laughed and kissed him gently.

 

 

“God, I love you.”

 

 

“I love you too, Sir.”

 


	4. Coming down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets to give back.

 

Ianto paced back and forth, seething. There was a deep knot in his gut, a tightness to his skin. He was so damn mad at himself and his stupidity! He knew he should have known  so much better. But the damn alien was smarter than he'd assumed and he'd grown overconfident. He'd underestimated his opponent, and he was the damn analyst!

 

Tosh was the one paying the price of his nonchalance. She'd suffered a light concussion and a broken arm from being tossed around by the Herixal. If it hadn't been for Jack it would have been a whole lot worse. He looked down at his suit. It was crumpled and streaked with mud and a touch of blood.

 

 

“God damn it!” He crashed his fist into the wall. The pain was sharp and immediate, brilliant little pulses through his nerves. Maybe it  
wasn't a good move to imitate Jack's way of anger management. His hand wouldn't heal immediately, like Jack's did.

 

 

“Ianto, you need to calm down.” Jack's voice was soft and soothing. “”You can't do this. Tosh is okay, and she won't get better faster because you hurt yourself.”

 

 

Of course Jack was right, but that didn't make it any better. Ianto was supposed to have her back, not to get high from the thrill of the chase and lose sight of his goal. He never did that while working.Once more guilt wormed its way through him, making him feel sick. He was the one in control; it wasn't supposed to be like this!

 

 

Ever since Jack and him had opened up about their emotions Ianto had changed. He'd grown more assertive in general, more firm with the others. Owen had teased him, but in a discreet and friendly way. It was a first and it made Ianto nervous that the world was coming to an end. Or maybe a changeling had stolen Owen's place. He found that when he admitted to liking to be in control it was so much easier to read Jack. It was there in the shape of his shoulders, the way he held his head, his every move, whenever he needed Ianto to step in and take over. Ianto did so gladly; happy to give that to his lover and be what he needed. Their “occasionally” had grown into 24/7 pretty much.

 

Jack tried to grasp his shoulder, but Ianto twisted away. “I'm all dirty and stinking; I need to get out of this thing.” He tore his clothes  
off with jerky movements and threw them in a corner. In the back of his mind he was aware of Jack's eyes roving over his naked form, but not in an entirely sexual way. Waves of concern were practically radiating from the captain. “Now I need a shower.” He turned to leave, but Jack's voice stopped him.

 

“No, you need me.” There was no question in Jack's voice, no hesitation, only a firm conviction.

 

“Trust me, the last thing I want right now is sex. I'm sorry, I can't do it. I'm heading for the shower.”

 

“No.” Jack's voice stopped him cold. It had been a long time since that commanding voice had been used on him. He spun around and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Really, your orders won't bite on me here right now. Sir.” The last was said sarcastically. Jack gave him a hard stare.

 

“Do you trust me?” Ianto gave a laugh at that. How could Jack even ask that?

 

“You know I trust you with my life!”

 

Jack's stare didn't waver. “Good, then you need to listen to me. What happened today, it wasn't your fault. You made a wrong call. We've all made wrong calls. It's a part of life. But Tosh wasn't on top of her game either, and she should have been. She should be able to take care of herself. She would have gotten hurt today, either way. She was the one with the scanner; she should have picked up that there were two of them.”

 

“Maybe I would have, too, if I hadn't been busy chasing after the first one like an idiot.”

 

“You did your job. You wanted to catch the Herixal. It's not your fault, and you know it.”

 

Ianto gave a soft growl. “I _know_ that, but I don't _fee_ that. I keep wondering what I could have done differently.”

 

“You couldn't have.” Jack's voice held no doubts whatsoever. “Then the first one would have been cut loose to wreak havoc on innocents.”

 

“But Tosh would have been okay.” Ianto was dismayed to hear that his voice was shaking.

 

“Yeah, and maybe you'd have been hurt instead. You need to let it go.”

 

Ianto groaned. He knew that, but he didn't know how to accomplish it. He felt useless, powerless, and that feeling didn't sit well with him anymore.

 

“I don't know how.” There was a note of pleading in his voice. It was unfamiliar to feel at a loss, to feel out of control. Actually it felt downright frightening. Jack gave a gentle smile and caressed his hair.

 

“Lucky for you I'm kind of an expert on stuff like this. You need to find your balance, your center. Your control.”

 

“What am I supposed to do? Just look around the corner for it?” His mouth twisted in an ugly sneer. A part of him hated himself for taking this out on Jack. He wasn't to blame for this mess.

 

“Use me.” Jack's voice was soft, compelling. “You have me; do what you want to me to get it out of you. Do what you need to get it out of your system, or it'll just fester. And I know what you need to do.” Jack turned away and opened a closet. He rummaged around for a moment before he withdrew a cane. It was thin, supple and smooth. He swung it experimentally through the air with practiced ease. It made a faint whistling sound as it cut through the air. He looked at it again and made a hum of satisfaction. He gave a curt nod to himself before turning back to Ianto, proffering the cane. Ianto stared at him like he'd gone absolutely mad.

 

“What am I supposed to do with that?” Instead of answering Jack unbuttoned his shirt. He slipped it off his shoulders and tossed it  
carelessly aside before wrangling out of his undershirt. He looked at Ianto for a moment before sinking gracefully down on his knees to sit back on his heels. The cane was still outstretched towards Ianto. It looked like a gesture of supplication as it rested across Jack's open palms.

 

“You can do anything you want, anything you need. I mean it, use me to vent your anger and frustration.” Ianto stared at him,  appalled by the idea. Jack was the one who had stopped everything from going completely south on their little mission. If it hadn't been for him Tosh might have been killed. If anyone should be caned it was himself! He couldn't use Jack to get rid of his self-loathing, he wanted to care for and cherish Jack. He shook his head vehemently, eyes too wide.

 

“That's just wrong! I won't hurt you on some stupid whim, just because I can. That's not who I am.”

 

Jack laughed and it held an edge of darkness. “No, but it's who you could be, if you only admitted it to yourself. Look at me; look at  
the cane. Now tell me you can't feel the temptation.” His voice was low and seductive, drawing Ianto in. The Welshman could feel his  
resistance crumbling as Jack lowered his head but rolled his eyes to look up at Ianto. The look held a world of knowing. “Just imagine the cane striping my back, raising welts. A testament to your strength. And it would feel _so good_.” The last was a whisper.

 

“How can you say that?” Ianto's voice had softened as well. A part of him was still horrified, but something inside him was stirring at  
Jack's words. An answering darkness, brought to light by the older man's tone. He had to close his eyes. “It seems so wrong.”

 

The captain's chuckle made Ianto's gut clench and he felt a twinge in his groin. “I can say that because I've been there. I've been in your shoes. I know the rush, the power you get.”

 

“I don't have that power.” His voice was barely audible; his protest was met with another of those chuckles.

 

“Oh, but you do, Sir. If you didn't you'd never have gotten me to submit to you. That's a part of your attraction, that you have this  
ruthlessness that you keep hidden. I've seen it even though you try to keep it away.” Ianto's breath sped up. Jack's voice resonated  
deep within him, trying to unlock something he'd refused to acknowledge. It scared him almost beyond words. He shook his head,  
over and over. He wasn't some kind of monster.

 

“Of course you're not, Ianto.” Jack's voice gentled, turning softer. Ianto realized he'd spoken out loud. “This is something you  
need to accept, the last part you need to embrace.”

 

“For God's sake, Jack! You're asking me to use you as some sort of punching bag to deal with the fact that I screwed up!” This time  
his voice was verging on a shout. He felt completely out of control.

 

“But that's the point! You didn't screw up, you just feel like you did, and you're punishing yourself for it. You need to let it go, to get  
back in control. What better way to do so than use your control over me?” It sounded so perfectly logical when Jack put it that way.  
That scared Ianto more than anything. He wasn't prone to random violence and he didn't want to hurt Jack. He tried to get Jack to see reason.

 

“That's not the best way of doing it, it can't be.” The pleading was back. He was losing his mind, he had to be.

“It is, for us both. You need to see it, to finally admit this to yourself. You need it to get back, to come down. And I need it as well. I need to give this to you, to let you see it. I need to give something back to you for all you've done for me. You've been everything I could ever want. Give me the chance to be that for you. Trust me; trust yourself. Do this for both of us, _please_ Sir.” Jack looked him straight in the eyes. He still held the cane out and leaned over slightly, baring the broad expanse of his bare back. There was a certain tenseness to the way he held himself and Ianto felt his shoulders slump. The whirling of his thoughts slowed down and calmed. Jack's body language told him he'd spoken the truth. Like in a dream he felt his hand reach out and gently take the cane from Jack. A thrill went through him as he felt the cool wood in his hand. It was part elation, part fear. He was really going to do this.

 

As he stood in front of Jack he became aware that he was completely naked, whereas Jack was still half dressed. He also noticed with a sense of detachment that he was already hard.

 

“You know the word, right?” Surprisingly enough his voice was completely steady. Amazingly enough, so were his hands. Oh God, he was _reall_ going to do this.

 

“I do, but I won't use it Sir.”

 

Ianto let the tip of the cane trail along Jack's spine. The captain gasped softly, arching into the touch. “Please, Sir.” Of its own accord Ianto's arm drew back. The cane gave a sharp crack, almost like a gun shot, as it made contact with Jack's body. Immediately a stripe of red blossomed over the skin, just below the shoulder blades. Ianto watched in fascination as Jack bowed his head. “Again. Harder Sir.” He sounded breathless. Ianto closed his eyes for a second before he let the second strike his home. He made it fall diagonally from the first hit. Jack flinched and moaned, and something in Ianto relaxed. The third stripe ran across Jack's shoulder blades, the fourth parallel to his spine. When Jack moaned again Ianto echoed it even as he let the cane land on dusky skin. He could feel sweat beading his brow and upper body as he experimentally gave a harder rap. Jack gave a full-body shudder. The noise that tore from him was like nothing Ianto had ever heard. It made him harder than he'd ever been before. His heart thumped, threatening to escape his rib cage. He could become addicted to that noise. He looked down at the tableau Jack made, looked at his handiwork. The welts were blossoming, cherry red and sharp. They were beautiful.

 

After ten more strokes Jack's back was a mess of swollen stripes. Ianto lowered the cane. He was shaking, riding a high he'd never felt before. Seeing Jack twitch and moan under him, knowing that he allowed Ianto to do this to him and find pleasure for himself in him, had him blindingly hard. He dropped the cane and reached out to trail a fingertip along one vicious mark. Jack cried out at the touch, hips stuttering in empty air. The move threw away the last vestiges of Ianto's doubt.

 

“Turn around, Jack. Open up and suck me.” He felt a wild thrill of elation as Jack did as told without hesitation. A part of him almost  
resented Jack for being right; for seeing this side of him that he'd repressed. Another part wanted to shout in triumph at the freedom. Jack's lips closed around his erection, the slick heat enveloping him. Ianto bit his lip and tasted blood. The small pain was all that stopped him from coming at the first touch of Jack's mouth. At the same time he was hard that it hurt; almost delirious. He threw all caution to the wind and decided to give in to what both of them so obviously wanted.

 

Jack made small noises as he hollowed his cheeks, taking Ianto in deeper. But it wasn't enough. Ianto wanted to keep feeling in control, he needed to know it was okay. Without hesitation he reached down and grabbed hold of Jack's jaw. He tilted it up sharply, keeping his thumb under his chin. His index and middle finger slipped into Jack's mouth. He could feel the underside of his hard cock sliding along his fingers as he thrust in deeply. The angle let him slip deep and Jack made a gagging noise. But he didn't protest, only rolled his eyes up to give Ianto a heated look filled with dark knowledge. Ianto tightened his grip, knowing his fingers would leave marks. His other hand slipped down to Jack's back, tracing the raised lines there. Another sharp sound tore from Jack. Ianto threw his head back and gave a laughing groan. He felt fucking amazing, so strong, so assured. This was so, _so_ right! He fucked Jack's mouth with abandon. Hearing those choked gasps and noises, watching Jack struggle to breathe without uttering a single protest, had him completely undone in too short a time. His spine bowed as he flung his head back with a primal cry of pure pleasure. Only Jack's strong hands grasping his hips hard enough to bruise held him up. Dizzily he found himself hoping there'd be bruises; he wanted marks of his own to commemorate this. He collapsed his knees and Jack helped him slip down until he was sitting on the floor. He muzzily tilted forward to kiss Jack sloppily.

 

“That was fucking brilliant.” His voice was drowsy. Jack gave a hoarse laugh.

 

“You were pretty fucking spectacular, Sir. That'll be what I'm thinking of when I jerk off.”

 

“Speaking of that, maybe I should give you a hand?” Ianto wasn't sure he'd be able to muster the coordination necessary, but he felt it was rather rude to leave Jack hanging. To his surprise Jack shook his head and blushed. He looked down on his lap and and fidgeted. Ianto followed his gaze and a small grin tugged at his lips as he saw the wet stain over his groin. “You came in your pants?” Jack's blush deepened, spreading across his bare chest.

 

“I'm sorry Sir, but it was so amazing watching you. I know I should have asked permission or held out.” Ianto's grin broadened.

 

“Well, in your defense your mouth was rather full. I guess I can overlook it this once, as long as we're clear that it's not a regular  
occurrence.” He kissed Jack. “Turn around for me.” Jack did as told, showing off his back. The welts were almost gone, only faint  
white lines remained. Even as Ianto watched they faded, leaving only perfect skin behind. Ianto kissed Jack's shoulders for good measure.

 

“How do you feel?” Jack's voice was laced with concern.

 

“So much better. I don't want to turn this into a regular occurrence either, mind you.”

 

“But it's there for the taking, whenever you need it. I like the pain, and I love feeling needed, that _you_ need _me._ You can't always give. You'll erase yourself that way. Sometimes you have to take what you need. That's what I do when I put myself in your  
hands.” He tenderly caressed Ianto's cheek. “I love doing this for you. I love knowing I can give you this.”

 

  
“I love _you_.” He rested his head against Jack's shoulder an basked in the feeling of completion.

 


	5. Coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all fun and games...

 

Ianto sorted through the papers. They were almost done, which meant the filing was almost done for the day. It had been a boring day, slow and uneventful. What was surprising was that Jack had managed to be good all day. A bored Jack was not a happy Jack.  
Maybe he'd better go and see what he was up to. He rose and spun around, only to crash straight into his lover. He hadn't heard Jack sneak up on him and a strangled gasp escaped him. It turned into a dismayed groan as he got the contents of Jack's coffee cup all over his suit. Even worse, it spilled all over the files. He gave Jack a hard look.

 

“Are you aware that I spent most of the afternoon compiling those files, Sir?” His voice was cool.

 

 

“Oops, I'm sorry?” Jack's tone was contrite, but there was a certain gleam in his eyes. Ianto carefully schooled his features, not willing to let Jack know he was on to him. He was aware that the others were watching the exchange and changed his mind. For a second he thought about putting it on the back-burner, but the thought of risking exposure to the others surged through him. Maybe he should add exhibitionism to his ever-growing list of kinks, he mused. He rose a questioning brow at Jack, who gave a minute nod. The game, as they said, was afoot.

 

 

“Yes, well, that doesn't really help me, does it Jack?” Tosh and Gwen looked surprised, both at his tone and the fact that he used Jack's name. Owen shook his head slowly, looking like he didn't know whether to laugh or run and hide.

 

 

“Oh no, you bloody wankers. Leave us innocent bystanders out of this!” Ianto couldn't stop a laugh.

 

 

“You're hardly innocent, Owen. I'm just trying to teach Jack some manners.” Owen gave him a knowing look, a smirk tugging at his lips.

 

 

“Wankers, both of you. Well, I'm off for lunch, have fun!” The women watched him go, confusion written all over their faces. Jack and Ianto shared a private smile. Gwen spoke up.

 

 

“What was that about?”

 

 

Ianto shrugged. “Just Owen getting his knickers in a bunch. Now, where was I?”

 

 

“You were telling Jack it wasn't helping you,” Tosh supplied helpfully. She had a small furrow between her eyebrows. Ianto knew she was trying to figure out what was going on. He lowered his voice, making sure their co-workers wouldn't pick up his every word clearly.

 

 

“You know I can't let this slide. I've told you a million times not to walk around with the coffee cup. It's just been a matter of time  
before this happened.” His stern voice was back. Nowadays it was just like pulling on familiar clothes when he accessed his dominant side. And just as easily Jack acquiesced to his every wish. And today they were obviously in it just for the fun and thrill of it.

 

 

“I know, and I'm truly sorry, Sir. I'll help you fix everything to how it was.”

 

 

“Yes you will, but that won't learn you a lesson, will it? But for starters you get to mop up all the coffee while I go and change.”  
He slipped his jacket off and begun rolling up his sleeves. “On the other hand the shirt seems quite unscathed. I'll wait until we're  
done.” Jack's eyes were following his hands as he pushed the shirtsleeves up. Ianto knew Jack had close to a fetish for his hands  
and underarms. It wasn't all that surprising considering how often Jack made him 'punish him'. It was nothing strange, just their  
version of foreplay on occasion. And Ianto was in the mood to make it last today.

 

 

Jack was staring at him. Ianto rose an imperious eyebrow and made a shooing motion. “Get to it and clean up.”

 

 

“Yes, Sir.” Jack's reply was soft as he turned away. Ianto smiled fondly. He loved to see his lover like this, relaxed and carefree. It was a luxury to be able to indulge themselves in their play during daytime, just because they felt like it. The added possibility that the others would catch on was just added spice. Not that Ianto really cared. What they had worked, and he wasn't ashamed of it in the least bit. He was comfortable with it now, this side of himself. Jack seemed to have accepted his submissiveness as well, no longer thinking that it would diminish him.

 

 

When Ianto looked away Toshiko cleared her throat discreetly. “Ianto, what's going on?”

 

 

“I'm just tired of Jack's damn carelessness. It's time he learned his lesson.”

 

 

“Just how had you... “ Her voice trailed off as she looked over at Jack. The captain wore a small grin as he soaked a rag in water. Ianto could see the understanding dawning in her eyes and she blushed faintly. “Oh, never mind. Gwen, you up for lunch?”

 

 

“Just a while more, Tosh. I need to finish this report.” Toshiko frowned at her.

 

 

“Do it later. We need to get going now.” Her voice was firm. “We're off for a long, long lunch, at least two hours, I'd say.” Gwen  
still looked nonplussed, so Tosh whispered something to her. Gwen's eyes grew wide and she looked at Ianto. He stood leaning against the desk, arms crossed over his chest and an amused smile on his lips.

 

 

“Really?”

 

 

“You do the math,” was Ianto's only reply. Gwen rose and turned to Toshiko.

 

 

“Let's go. You know, I can totally see it.” The next moment she moaned. “Oh God, I can totally see it! Get the pictures out of my head!” Tosh laughed and waved at Ianto as she led a whimpering Gwen out.

 

 

“You two have fun! Don't be too hard on him!” Jack came out with a rag in his hand just as the women left.

 

 

“Where are they off to?”

 

 

“They're having a long lunch. I think we're outed.” Jack laughed at that.

 

 

“I think we've been that for a long time now.”

 

 

“Well it seems like Tosh figured us out, the last part.” Jack gave a small frown.

 

 

“Are you upset?” Ianto grinned and shook his head. “Was she?”

 

 

“I'm thinking we'd skip wiping CCTV footage this time, as a gift for her understanding.” Jack's eyebrows rose and he looked intrigued. Ianto smile before blanking his features.

 

 

“Back to the matter at hand. I think someone's in need of a lesson. Undress me.” Jack's eyes lit up and he eagerly stepped close. He slipped his hands across Ianto's shoulders before slowly removing his tie. He carefully folded it and placed it on the desk. Ianto gave a minute smile, appreciating the care he showed. Then deft fingers were unbuttoning his shirt, fingertips ghosting over every inch of skin that was bared. The Welshman felt his heart speed up. They hadn't had time for this kind of seduction in a while. It felt good to not have to rush things along. He felt the shirt sliding off him and was aware that he'd closed his eyes. He arched his back slightly as Jack placed a gentle kiss above his heart. Then he felt the hands move to his belt. He looked down to see Jack kneeling in front of him, fumbling slightly with his belt buckle. He soon had it undone, followed by the button and fly of his trousers. He gave a loud gasp and looked up at Ianto.

 

 

“You're not wearing any underwear.” Ianto looked down at himself, his erection jutting from the gaping trousers.

 

 

“I thought I'd forgo it and save some laundry.” His eyes had a wicked glint and Jack swallowed hard as he removed the trousers, along with socks and shoes. Ianto gave a slow stretch, feeling Jack's eyes glued to him. Yep, he was definitely developing an exhibitionist streak. “But now you are wearing far too much clothing. Take it all off.”

 

 

He'd kind of hoped for a slow striptease, but Jack was obviously way too fired up. He practically tore his clothes off, tossing them  
haphazardly aside. A light flush covered his entire body and Ianto smiled, knowing he was the one causing that reaction.

 

 

“Sir?” Jack let his hands slide down his body, brushing nipples into hardness before lightly cupping his groin. Ianto's mouth went dry and he drew a shaky breath. “What do you want from me?” The Welshman licked dry lips, trying to get his brain back in working order. Something clicked and he gave a slight smile.

 

 

“I want you to get the ruler in the bottom drawer. Then I want you to assume the position.” His hand was already tingling in anticipation of firing Jack up. Jack did as told without a word of protest. It never failed to arouse Ianto that he could do do as he pleased with the other man. To have the powerful captain follow his every whim and order was such a heady rush. Jack handed the ruler over before bending over the desk. He rested his weight on his elbows, putting his rounded behind on prominent display. Ianto let the flat of his palm slide over the firm flesh, feeling the silky skin. Then he let the ruler come down on Jack's bottom with a resounding smack. Jack twitched, jumping slightly.

 

 

“Count them.”

 

 

“One, Sir.” Jack's voice shook slightly. It was amazing how strongly he reacted, they both reacted, to their power play. Ianto let the ruler come down again, harsher this time. A red stripe colored Jack's right cheek.

 

 

“Two, Sir. Don't hold back, “ the last was a whispered plea. Ianto gave a devilish grin. If Jack wanted it rough then Ianto wasn't one to deny him. He put his entire upper body into it, letting the ruler make contact again. This time it was hard enough to bruise, although  
Jack's healing made sure it never lasted. Jack collapsed against the desk, his arms unable to support him. His voice was a harsh moan as he counted, voice strained. The younger man slid his hand over the heated flesh, drawing another sound, before hitting home again. He could feel beads of sweat slip down his bare back and chest, and when Jack moaned again he couldn't help but echo it. He was hard as a rock, already weeping precome, and judging from the way Jack was writhing against the desk he was right there with him. With only two strikes to go he had to take a step back and admire the picture in front of him. Jack's bottom was a deep, bruised red, with a few streaks at the tops of his thighs. He looked over his shoulder at Ianto, who was suddenly fumbling for his clothes.

 

 

“Don't move, stay exactly like that.” Finally he found his mobile and turned the camera on. He moaned as he looked at Jack. The captain's hair was slinging damply to his forehead, his cheekbones stained with a blush. Stray beads of sweat clung to his temples, and a few tears had escaped his eyes. The blue eyes shone with need and arousal. He looked like debauched sin. As he saw the phone he gave a minute smile. Ianto snapped the picture. “I really think this shows the best side of you.” His voice was slightly shaky, but still sounded remarkably firm. He put the phone down and quickly grabbed the ruler to bear down on Jack again. The supple wood made a sharp sound and Jack's head snapped back.

 

 

“Oh Jesus Christ, nine, Sir! Oh god, please, please!” Ianto realized Jack was teetering on the very brink of orgasm. That's when he threw the ruler aside.

 

 

“That's too easy; this is supposed to be a punishment. But since you've taken it like a good boy I'll let you choose how you get to come. How do you want it, Jack? Anything you say is okay.” Jack's entire body shivered and he looked at Ianto again.

 

 

“I want to come inside you, Sir.” His deep voice almost made Ianto's breathing stop. He forced himself to swallow hard before he could speak.

 

 

“Like I said, anything you want.” He'd barely finished the sentence before Jack was all over him. He licked and nipped at Ianto's earlobe before letting his lips slide down to Ianto's neck. He bit down hard enough to bruise and Ianto arched his back and groaned. He was amazed he was still standing, his legs were shaking badly. Jack continued down his body, giving small sharp bites to each nipple while his hands slipped down Ianto's back. Fingertips danced at the top of his buttocks before Ianto felt a finger slip inside him. Suddenly he was right where Jack had been earlier. The older man had never said anything specific, and Ianto was the one giving orders, after all. “Fuck me now. Just give me your all, just fuck me, Jack.” His voice was firm and steady, but his entire body was trembling with lust. With a cheeky “yes, Sir” Jack spun him around and bent him over the desk.

 

 

There was little preamble and no finesse. Jack bit down at the back of his neck as he entered in a single thrust. Ianto felt the sharp burn of both pains and it nearly overloaded his senses. This was exactly what he wanted, to feel Jack take what he needed. Jack cried out as he buried himself, his groin pressed to Ianto's bottom. The burn held on as Jack withdrew only to fill him again, but his body quickly grew accustomed to it. Then Jack grabbed his hips, lifting him slightly. The angle changed sharply and Ianto felt his brain melt as Jack hit his sweet spot. Then a callused hand wrapped around his cock. Ianto's legs collapsed as he felt the firm slide of it over his erection; if Jack hadn't grabbed his hips he would have fallen. Jack gave that deep chuckle that always made Ianto's nerves tingle with lust. It turned into a moan as he let his hips piston into Ianto, holding nothing back. He brushed over Ianto's prostate again and again; his hand kept tugging and pulling on Ianto's cock. On every upstroke he let the flat of his palm slide over the weeping head. The Welshman was close to weeping as well. His body was a mess of crazed lust. Every nerve in his body was on fire. The burn and slide of Jack filling him was just the perfect pain and pleasure. It had been a long time since he'd let up the reins and it felt wonderful to jus _feel_.

 

 

“Are you there yet? Are you close? I want you to squeeze down on me as you come. I want you to scream as you lose control. I want to see you all open and beautiful; I want to know I'm the one doing that to you.” Jack's voice was a hot rasp in his ear and he twisted his hips just so. Ianto saw stars and his whole body seized up. He was sure his heart would give up as he helplessly clawed at the desk, body convulsing as he came. Jack's hand continued to milk him and he screamed out his pleasure wordlessly. He could feel Jack pulsing inside him, his hoarse cries mingling with his own as he reached completion.

 

 

Ianto finally came down to Jack raining kisses all over his shoulder blades. He rolled his hips slightly, drawing a groan from Jack. His  
forehead was plastered to the desk, his chest stuck to the surface with cooling sweat.

 

 

“Jesus, that was... intense.” His voice was barely recognizable, thick and sated. His accent was more pronounced than ever. Jack hummed in agreement and licked at his neck.

 

 

“I'm sorry, I bit too hard.” Ianto clumsily reached up and touched his fingers to the spot.

 

 

“You drew blood?”

 

 

“Yeah, I'm _really_ sorry.” Ianto smiled at that. Jack sounded genuinely upset.

 

 

“Don't be. I like being marked by you. It's only fair; I mark you all the time.” Jack's laugh held a note of relief as he helped Ianto up.

 

 

“Come on, I think we both need a shower before the others return.” Arms around each other they stumbled towards Jack's private quarters.

 

 

Half an hour later the other three returned. Ianto was impeccably dressed as usual. He'd changed his shirt, but didn't bother putting on a new jacket. He'd actually even skipped his tie. Owen looked them over and shook his head. Tosh looked at Ianto and gave a small cough.

 

 

“Um, I assume you had a good time?” Ianto tried to look innocent and Gwen laughed at him.

 

 

“You have a huge love bite just above your collar; it looks like it might be painful.” Ianto just smiled at that.

 

 

“Trust me, it's nothing.” Jack came into the room, sitting down on the edge of Toshiko's desk. He shifted gingerly. Ianto's spanking had actually been thorough enough that he could still feel it. He gave Tosh a smirk.

 

 

“He got nothing he didn't ask for.” He leaned closer and Ianto caught his whisper: “If you don't believe me you can see for yourself.”  
He gave a nod to the computer. Tosh's eyes grew wide and she turned to Ianto. He gave a minute nod and a sexy grin. The game was afoot, indeed.


	6. Coming over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto keeps playing with Jack

 

 

Ianto was whistling under his breath as he stood by the coffee maker. The strong aroma of freshly brewed coffee was almost enough to cheer Jack up. But only almost. He looked over at his lover, who bent over to pick something up at that precise moment. Jack gave a groan and squirmed uncomfortably in his chair. Ianto looked up, saw him and gave an evil grin. Damn it! Sometimes he was sure Ianto had managed to circumvent all his brain cells. He could give Jack a look and a smile and have Jack on his knees begging to do anything Ianto wanted him to. It just felt so damn good to not think about every decision in every little aspect of life. And it felt even better to be able to give that aspect over to Ianto and know he cherished it.

 

Sometimes he wondered if he'd opened up Pandora's Box, though. It was a long time since he'd had a partner as attentive to his needs; sometimes he wondered if he'd ever had it before. Ianto was attuned to every nuance of him, knowing just what to say or do to cheer him up, talk him down or distract him. But the man had a kinky streak a mile wide, and he was amazingly inventive. Jack was slightly shocked. He'd assumed he'd have to talk the Welshman into some experimenting. But Ianto had assumed the dominant role in their relationship and suddenly Jack was the one tagging along for the ride. A few of the things Ianto had made them do actually had Jack blushing for days. He wasn't alone, though. Lately an exhibitionist streak had allowed Tosh to view a few choice tidbits of their love life. Ianto had sworn it was a mistake, not wiping the footage of Jack fucking himself stupid on a dildo while listening to Ianto whispering dirty fantasies next to him. He had to give it to Tosh, she handled it well. Although he wasn't sure how to handle it when she candidly admitted to masturbating while watching the video. In the end he'd shrugged it off and decided it was the final proof of his theory. It was the quiet ones you had to look out for.

 

Really, that should have given him a heads up, that it had been quiet. Ianto had been extraordinarily attentive to him. It _had_ been  
a bit crazy. The Rift had gone berserk, spitting out artifacts and aliens alike. Jack and the rest of the team had been on call pretty  
much round the clock, and the captain was worried they were running low on Retcon. To top it off he'd died twice in three days. That had done nothing to decrease Ianto's stress level either. Which was why Ianto had declared that they'd spend a couple of days going without sex. They needed to reconnect on a deeper emotional level, without sexual distractions. He should have seen it was a load of bullshit. Ianto was never as fired up as he was when he was stressed, and his favorite way to reassure himself Jack was still there was through sex. Jack knew it was much more than the physical aspect of it to it. Right now the lack of physical aspect was chafing at him. Quite literally.

 

A steaming cup of coffee interrupted his thoughts. It was followed by a lapful of young Welshman unceremoniously plopping down  on his lap and kissing him. Jack groaned softly and looked up at Ianto pleadingly.

 

”Is this really necessary, Sir?” The small, evil smile was back as Ianto gave a firm nod.

 

”It is, Jack. I want it to be spectacular for you.”

 

”It always is, Sir! This really isn't-” Ianto gave him a level look and Jack shut the hell up. He knew that look all too well. It was the one  
that reminded him who was in charge and what the consequences for disobedience could be. Jack gave a crooked smile.

 

”What?”

 

”Just wondering how the hell I let you talk me into this.” Ianto leaned over and whispered in his ear:

 

”You know how amazing it'll be when you finally get to come. And you love how I control you, take away all responsibility.” The vowels were drawn out in a hot whisper; Jack wanted to wrap the Welsh accent around him like a blanket.

 

“I know that, I really do, but is this really the best way? It's getting rather uncomfortable, Sir. “ Ianto gave a knowing grin and twisted  
his hips. Jack's head fell back and a small sound of pain escaped him. “That's just cruel.”

 

“I know.” The silky whisper again. “I do it just because I can, because I live to see you give yourself over to me. I promise you, the reward will be worth it.” With that he got up, smoothed his clothes and his features back to their usual perfection and fuckin _sashayed_ away. Jack tried to smother another groan. He'd seen his share of evil, but this was it in its purest form. Owen looked over at him, then rose from his desk to amble over to Jack.

 

“You okay there? You seem a bit flustered.” He gave a grin and glanced down at Jack's crotch meaningfully. Then his brows rose in surprise. “Are you sick, Jack? You just had Tea-boy give you a lap dance in public, and you're not even hard!” Jack laughed as he banged his head against the desk. Part of him loved that the rest of the guys were so cool with Ianto and him, another felt like he was really living in some strange five-some. Minus the close-to-orgies-sex, of course. Which he didn't want. But the lack of privacy had him blushing more often recently than he'd done in the last millennium. It wasn't great for his self-esteem; but it was great feeling the others' friendship and acceptance. Even if it made him feel a tad awkward at moments. Like now.

 

“I can't.” Owen's brows rose even further.

 

“Is something wrong? Do I need to examine you?” Jack shook his head and clenched his jaw.

 

“That's not what I meant. It's just... well, Ianto's kinda made it impossible.”

 

“What the hell? Has Tea-boy drugged you?!” Jack shushed him frantically as his voice rose an octave. He closed his eyes. Maybe if he said it quickly it would feel less embarrassing.

 

“Noheputmeinachastitydevice.” Obviously he'd said it too fast, as Owen looked confused. He sighed and repeated it. “No, he put me in a chastity device. I can't get hard, the device prevents it. It's damn uncomfortable, “ he added with a grimace. Owen's eyes grew huge and he shook his head

 

“You guys really know how to take it to the next level, don't you. I'm glad you found each other; now feel free to not over-share again. Oh, and I'm sorry I asked, I really should know better. Bloody pervs,” he muttered as he headed off. Jack gave a smirk. Owen really should know better than to ask. Yet he'd gotten a lot closer to his second-in-command lately. Maybe it was because the others had finally realized, thanks to Ianto, that Jack was just human. He was still the fearless leader, but the others knew that even he grew strained and overtaxed at times. That made them go easier on him, and in return, he on them. Besides the rest of the team got a whole lot of fun out of their relationship, not least of all for poking fun at Jack. Although right now it wasn't much fun. He'd been inside that dam _thing_ for three days now. Ianto had touched him, kissed him, teased him and he couldn't even get hard. Well, his body tried, but that blasted thing stopped him. Every time. In a highly uncomfortable way. He got up and headed for the bathroom.

 

In the privacy of the bathroom he dropped his pants and looked down on himself. His dick was encased in clear plastic that was just hard enough to keep him from getting erect. The base of his cock and balls were surrounded by matching plastic rings. All of it was topped off by a small lock, to which Ianto had the only key. Of course. For three days he hadn't even gotten to feel his own hand on his cock. He groaned in frustration. If Ianto wanted to make sure they were both alive, couldn't he just have fucked them both silly? It had always worked before. A knock on the door interrupted his musings.

 

“Jack? Are you okay?” Ianto's voice was concerned. Jack sighed as he pulled his pants up.

 

“Yeah, I'm fine.”

 

“Can I come in?” A part of Jack wanted to know what for. It wasn't like he'd get off anyway. He squashed the childish frustration down and opened the door. Ianto gave him a soft smile. It had Jack on edge instantly. The Welshman had something planned. Part of him sat up and drooled, prepared for a treat, while another part cowered in dread. This was a regular reaction nowadays.

 

“So, what's up?” He said it casually. Ianto's smile grew edgier.

 

“I thought I'd get you up. Jack.” And just like that the sit-up-and-drool part took over, eager to see what was in store. He watched as Ianto stalked closer, looking just so damn _perfect._ He couldn't stop a small smile. It was beautiful, seeing him radiate confidence in every move. He felt a small surge of pride, that he'd given Ianto that. “What's so funny?”

 

Jack shook his head. “Nothing. It's just you being so damn sexy. It takes my breath away just watching you.” Ianto's face melted into a genuine smile and he cupped Jack's face, kissing him deep and full. Jack automatically opened up and Ianto dove in further. As his tongue danced around Jack's the older man felt his toes actually curl. He loved when he got kissed like this, all possessive with teeth and tongue. His cock twitched and he gave a harsh groan

 

“Uncomfortable there, hm? Maybe I should do something about it.” Ianto punctuated by licking a wet line along Jack's jawline before nibbling on his ear lobe. Jack could only gasp in agreement. His lover continued to nip and nibble along his neck and jaw as his hands reached into Jack's pants. Deft fingers undid the zipper and button, spreading the pants open. “Oh just look at you.”

 

Instinctively Jack did as told. He had to say there was something to seeing his cock like that. The plastic held him in a firm curve, making him look bigger than normal. He had to admit it was a nice ego-boost, but it really wasn't worth it in the end. Ianto took him in a firm grip and unlocked the cage. Deftly he slipped it of, giving a caress up the hard length as he did. Blood rushed to his groin, making him harder than he'd ever been before. Jack's knees nearly buckled and a mewling sound escaped him. He could feel Ianto's mouth forming a smile against his lips. The he felt those fingers do him up again and he gave a groan of protest. Ianto ignored it and took his hand, leading him back to the main of the Hub. He was so hard he was dizzy, but knew better than to complain. Ianto gave him a light slap on the ass.

 

“Go do something useful. The sooner you get all the paperwork done, the sooner we can call it a day.” That was good, sound  advice. And probably one of the few things that could get Jack to eagerly deal with paperwork. He had to hand it to his lover, he was an evil mastermind. He headed up to his office and sat down at the computer. He was actually close to finishing all the reports, but he was squirming constantly, cursing Ianto. If only he could have removed the damn rings! They kept him in a state of perpetual arousal, keeping him from growing soft. He reached down to cup himself, but that only made him groan in frustration. He tried to concentrate on the last report, but all that existed was the throbbing between his legs. He was close to smashing a fist through his screen when Ianto opened the door.

 

“How are you doing? Almost done?”

 

“Yeah, finishing up the last report.” Jack's voice was close to a growl. “I'm having a hard time concentrating, though.” He made sure to emphasize the word 'hard'. Ianto smiled wickedly.

 

“Poor baby. Having a hard time coping, are we?”

 

Jack gave a crooked grin. “You could erect a monument in my honor.”

 

“Maybe you could use a drink. A stiff one.” That devilish grin was back and Jack wanted to just beg and plead to get off. One more innuendo and he might very well break down and cry. Ianto leaned over his shoulder to place a cup of coffee in front of him. He stayed like that, pressed close to Jack. His breath was a hot whisper against Jack's ear.

 

“If you only knew all the fantasies I've had about you. Just like this is one of my favorites. You're sitting here, engrossed in your work. I can see that you're hard, just like you are now. I don't want to disturb you, but I want to bring you release. So I go down on my knees between your legs and unzip you. You continue your work, but I can hear your breathing speed up.”

 

On cue Jack's breathing grew heavier. He closed his eyes, concentrating on Ianto's voice, his breath against the shell of his ear. Ianto nipped at the lobe again and Jack moaned helplessly.

 

“What would you do next?” His voice was rough and breathless.

 

“I'd take you out, grip the base gently. Then I'd lick your entire length, tip to root. I love to taste you, to feel you swell in my mouth.”  
Ianto's voice had dropped an octave, the already deep voice almost a bass growl. Jack twitched as a wet kiss was pressed to his throat, followed by a light nip. He could feel heat rising in his face, a flush of arousal covering his entire body. He was damn near sweating. The ache between his legs was all-encompassing, the center of his world. That, and Ianto's voice.

 

“What would you do next?” Ianto gave a light laugh.

 

“I'd switch fantasy, just like I do now, and imagine dragging you to the showers. There I'd turn the hot water on, the steam making your skin damp. I'd lick you all over, taste how the water gets sweetened by your skin. Then I'd make you bend over so I could lick you _right there._ I'd rim you, lick you so deep, until you'd moan and mewl.” He gave a satisfied laugh as those sounds escaped Jack. “Just like that, yeah. I'd make sure to have you undone, clawing at the tiles, begging me to just fuck you.”

 

Jack couldn't think straight. He was writhing in the chair, hips thrusting in a vain attempt of finding friction, finding release. Vaguely he was aware that he was sweating, overheated. All that was existed was Ianto's voice and the pictures he was painting. He kept making small, pained noises in between the helpless begging that fell shamelessly from his lips.

 

“Please Ianto, please make me feel that. Please make me come, give that to me, please Sir. I need it so bad, please Sir!” He was nearly sobbing, half-crazed with pure need. Ianto gave him a smile that held a world of emotions.

 

“How do you feel, Jack? Do you feel alive?”

 

“God, yeah! I need you to-” He groaned in frustration.

 

“Need me to what?”

 

“To keep me grounded. Make me know I'm alive, Sir.” He whimpered the last plea. Ianto smiled again.

 

“Stand up, Jack.” The voice sent shivers down his spine. He looked up at Ianto.

 

“I'm not sure my legs will hold me.” This time Ianto's grin was laced with pride as he simply lifted Jack to his feet before bending him  
over the desk. Jack's hips moved in small circles as he felt the desk press against his erection. Ianto made an admonishing gesture, his fingers fumbling slightly with Jack's pants. It was reassuring to see that Ianto was as caught up in this as him. Suddenly his pants were around his ankles.

 

“Beg for it. I want to hear you, want to know how bad you want this.” The sultry whisper was laced with impatience. Jack was sincerely close to tears. He was so aroused he was afraid to pass out, actually hurting with need.

 

“Please _please Sir._ Please let me come, let me feel alive, let me let go so I can feel you keep me together. Sir!” He was no longer  
coherent, unable to string together sentences. Ianto smiled victoriously. At the same time he released the rings around Jack's  
cock and balls he plunged two fingers into Jack. At the back of his mind Jack was aware he should beg for permission to come, but there was no way he could control his orgasm. It ripped through him like lightning, tearing sounds from him that he neither could nor wanted to stop. Ianto's fingers shifted inside him again, stealing his breath. He fell over the desk in a twitching mess, every nerve  
sizzling as he painted the top with his come. Every muscle in his body jerked spasmodically and he wondered if he'd ever come down from the climax. With a dull thunk his head hit the desk as he clawed a last time at it before his body went practically boneless. Ianto gave a husky laugh, his voice shaky.

 

“I told you it would be worth it.”

 

“Hnng,” was Jack's eloquent answer. He was still panting hard, trying to re-learn his body to obey his commands. A kiss to his temple had him twitching again.

 

“I came watching you.” The whisper wrung another moan from him. “I completely lost it. I'll wear this suit, my trousers stained from watching you come, the rest of the day. You are so altogether amazing, Jack Harkness, and I love and adore you.”

 

“Hmmng.” At least he managed to accompany it with a smile. He could tell it was the one he only gave Ianto, the one that spoke more than words how much he mattered and meant. The younger man must have gotten the gist of it. With a light chuckle he helped dress Jack again before leading him to the couch. Gratefully Jack curled up against Ianto. Damn, he was good. Jack sure did feel alive.  

 


	7. Coming on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto needs some downtime

 

 

Ianto glared at the office space of the hub. Pizza boxes, bags of crisps and empty coffee cups littered the place. Sometimes he wondered if his coworkers really were pigs, or if they just pretended. Maybe they did it simply to annoy him. He put his hands on his hips, legs apart. A small laugh made him turn around.

 

“You look even better than I do when I use that pose. But when you use it, it's never good. What's up?” Jack was leaning against the door frame, hands in his pockets. He looked so casual that Ianto knew it was just a sham.

 

“It's nothing, really.” Ianto began to pick up all the trash surrounding him. Then he felt Jack's arms encircling him from behind. He couldn't resist and let himself lean slightly against the broad chest of Jack. The other man let his chin rest on Ianto's shoulder. His voice was low and intimate when he spoke again.

 

“I know you too well. Come on, tell me what's wrong. Or I'll go on a sex strike.” Ianto could hear the grin in Jack's voice and it made him smile in return. Unconsciously he relaxed, snuggling a little closer.

 

“This place is a mess.”

 

“It is,” Jack agreed readily, “but that's nothing new. You only get hung up on it when something's on your mind, so spill.” Ianto  
grimaced slightly. It really was nothing special, nothing out of the ordinary. He was just too high-strung. “You're silent. Why?”

 

Ianto sighed. There was no point ignoring Jack when he was like that. “Too many meetings with too many people of importance; too many aliens, too many hurt and dead.” It was Jack's turn to sigh.

 

“The rest of the guys are okay. Gwen's ribs are all but healed, and that was the worst of the injuries. And it's a pain in the ass dealing with the Prime Minister, I know. I don't tell you enough how much I appreciate you helping out with that, by the way. And as for deaths, only once in two months is okay stats to me.”

 

“Yes, I assume it might seem so to you. I disagree, however, seeing as you got blown up.” He'd tensed up involuntarily. Jack's arms tightened around him and he kissed Ianto's cheek gently.

 

“I know just what you need. Come on, lets go to my quarters.” Ianto untangled himself from Jack with a frown. Sometimes the captain had a singularly one-track mind.

 

“I'm not in the mood for sex.”

 

“Neither am I, you pervert! Sex is all you think about!” And damn if that didn't make Ianto smile. “We're heading down so you can take the afternoon off. Kick back, watch some movies, take a nap.” It did sound wonderful; Ianto had been feeling extremely stressed out lately. But then so had Jack, and Ianto had been totally focused on keeping him together. He'd promised himself a weekend of falling apart quietly, out of sight from anyone, when he was sure Jack was okay. That was more important. He could put himself on the back-burner for a while. But when Jack suggested something like this he just wanted to curl up in a corner and hide.

 

“That would be great, but as you can see I have some things to straighten out here first.”

 

Jack's voice grew stern. “The only thing you'll straighten out is yourself, according to my orders.” He simply grabbed Ianto and  
dragged him off. The Welshman hadn't been manhandled like that for a long time; he'd let himself forget how strong Jack actually was. Now he found himself practically carried to Jack's quarters. Surprise kept him quiet until Jack unceremoniously tossed him down on the bed. Then he tried to get up.

 

“I have to fix things upstairs, Jack! The Hub's a mess, I can't leave it like that!” Jack pushed him back down, fixing him with a glare. It  
was threatening enough to shut Ianto up. He cursed himself for forgetting that Jack wasn't tamed in the least, even if he'd been the  
one pulling Jack's strings lately. When Jack was sure Ianto was staying put he turned and began digging in one of the dressers. Ianto watched him curiously, subconsciously relaxing into the bed. It felt wonderful relaxing, but he knew it would wreak havoc on his suit.

 

“I knew I'd seen them here somewhere. Get out of that suit right this moment, Ianto Jones, and slip into something more comfortable.” Ianto closed his eyes, prepared to see Jack hold something indecent out. Instead he was surprised to see Jack holding one of his old T-shirts and a pair of worn jeans. Ianto had actually wondered where he'd lost them. They were worn thin in places, had a hole at the knee and were softer than any sweats. “This is what you need.”

 

“What I need is-”

 

“To let me take care of you, since that's what I need. And we know you always put my needs first, it's kinda prerequisite for this  
relationship. Will you deny me what I need?” Ianto frowned at him as he snatched the jeans and the shirt from Jack. He jerkily began to undress, but Jack's voice made him slow down. “You're running on empty fumes, Ianto. You need to slow down, to put yourself first. Since you refuse to do that I'm doing it for you. You just kick back and relax. I'll go up and kick some ass, get the others to actually do something. We'll straighten things up. But first I want to see you get changed and on that bed for some R&R.” Ianto gave a genuine smile at that. He still felt like he was playing hooky, but now he had to admit he was exhausted. He stripped out of the suit,  
Jack grabbing each piece and hanging it up for him. For a second he considered just falling down on the bed in his boxers, but he could see a familiar glint in Jack's eyes. He was more guaranteed some rest if he got some clothes on. So he slipped the jeans on and shrugged on the T-shirt. When he looked in the mirror he couldn't help but grin. He looked years younger, or maybe he looked closer to his real age. The suits did make him seem older. Now he looked at the tousled man in the worn, comfy clothes and wondered when he'd gotten lost. Jack seemed to read his mind.

 

“You've forgotten this part of yourself lately, haven't you? This is also you, and I love seeing you like this. Now lie down, I've got a  
surprise for you.” He pressed play and Ianto's face lit up as he saw Black Adder start.

 

“Are you sure about this, Jack?” Jack smiled and kissed him.

 

“Rest, relax and enjoy, love. I'll handle things upstairs. If you want something, just holler, otherwise I'll come down and check on you in an hour or two.” He gave Ianto another kiss and a wave. Ianto watched him go before letting his attention drift off to the screen.  
He snuggled down in the cover with a sigh. It felt wonderful. For a moment he felt guilty, but then he remembered Jack's words. He needed to get better at taking what he needed, accepting what was offered him. He was so focused on Jack, attuned to him, that he'd sort of gotten out of synch with himself. Only now did he really feel how exhausted he was. He watched the TV and felt his eyes begin to droop. Soon he was asleep

 

He didn't know how long he'd been asleep, but he found he didn't like waking up alone. He was so used to having Jack next to him, hearing him breathe, that the bed felt acutely empty. He needed to hear and see his lover; know he was close. Ianto frowned. It wasn't like him to be this clingy. He must be more frazzled than he'd thought. He decided to head back up and for a second he contemplated changing. But it was way too luxurious to not be perfect, to wear comfy clothes. Image be damned, he decided as he rose. A quick glance in the mirror showed him to look all rumpled and sleep tousled. He shrugged and padded upstairs. He hadn't even bothered pulling on socks and shoes and the floor was cold against his feet. He emerged from Jack's office and the sight that met him made him smile. Jack was emptying the bins while Owen was busy mopping the floor. Gwen and Tosh had been put on dusting detail. The place was actually starting to look quite nice.

 

He must have done some noise, because the others looked up at him. The rest of the team looked surprised as they took in his  casual appearance. He stood leaning comfortably, elbows on the rail, as he watched them. Jack gave him a small smile even as a frown line creased his forehead.

 

”You should be sleeping.” Ianto gave a small shrug.

 

”Couldn't. It was too quiet.” He could see in Jack's eyes, and the way the frown eased, that he got the implication. Owen didn't, of course.

 

”Then you could give us a hand here. We're doing your job, after all.”

 

Ianto smiled mildly. ”Owen, you do know that nowhere in my job description does it say 'clean up coworker's messes.' I've actually  
looked it up.” Owen glared at him, but both women looked contrite.

 

”You should have said something earlier,” Gwen said. ”I've sort of assumed this was therapeutic to you or something.” Once more he gave that small shrug and a small smile.

 

”It's not, but it does stress me to have a big mess in here.” He gave Owen a hard stare. ”I don't want to hear about OCD. It's chaotic  
around us anyway, I feel that the office at least could be orderly. But there's been so much to do lately that I haven't had time to  
catch up.”

 

”You shouldn't have to. I think we've all forgotten how much work you have, because you don't complain like the rest of us.” Tosh's voice was quiet, her face tense. Ianto realized she was worried he was upset. When he smiled again it held more warmth, was more genuine

 

”Jack's right, Tosh. I could have said something. Really, thank you all for this. I'll give you a hand.” Jack cleared his throat sharply.

 

”You'll head back down and rest, relax and do nothing. I don't want you to break.”

 

”But I can't rest, it's too quiet downstairs.” Jack was heading up the short flight of stairs. He put a hand on Ianto's shoulder and Ianto  
reveled in the warmth.

 

”What's wrong?” A slight blush stole up Ianto's cheeks as he glanced up almost shyly at Jack.

 

”It's lonely. I woke up and you weren't there and it felt all wrong to be there alone.” The blush deepened; he sounded so needy. Jack gave a broad smile however and turned to the others. Ianto knew he took great pleasure in playing lord and master of the manor.

 

”Alright folks, that's your cue to scamper off. What's left can wait until tomorrow. So bugger off and leave us alone.” He put an arm around Ianto's waist, pulling him close. Ianto could feel the long line of his body, pressed close from hip to shoulder. He snuggled closer, shamelessly stealing Jack's body heat. In response Jack shifted to pull him against his front. This time it was a relief to lean against Jack's chest, to feel his heart beat against his spine. Ianto's head lolled back slightly against Jacks shoulder, eyes closed, and he felt warm lips press a kiss to his temple. Vaguely he was aware of the  others leaving but he couldn't be bothered to open his eyes. It was just too damn comfortable, and comforting, where he was.

 

”Come on, love. I've got something that will help you relax.” Ianto cracked an eye open to give a slightly disapproving look. Jack  
laughed at that. ”This time it's you that have a dirty mind. I wasn't thinking about sex this time. Let's head downstairs and I'll show you.” He took Ianto's hand and the younger man let himself be led back downstairs. As he climbed down he could hear a faint  
rustling. When he came down a large towel was spread all over the bed and Jack was smiling.

 

”I know how much you hate messes, so I took some precaution.”

 

”That does sound like you've planned something dirty.” Ianto's voice couldn't hide the laugh he was repressing and he didn't care. Jack's smirk was filled with naughtiness.

 

”I'm not sure what thoughts are in your brain. Maybe one day I'll find out, but not today. Get undressed.”

 

”Yes, because you wanting me naked does nothing to heighten my suspicion.” But he did as Jack asked him to. While he stripped Jack disappeared into the bathroom, only to return with a small bottle. Ianto raised his eyebrows suggestively and got a head-shake and a sigh in reply

 

”It's massage oil; nothing worse than that. You need to really relax, and I'm good at that. Lay down on your stomach.” Ianto stretched out on the towel, burrowing down slightly into the fluffy warmth. He twisted his head to the side so he could watch Jack. That was one of his favorite pastimes, after all. Jack got on the bed easily, straddling Ianto's bum but being careful not to rest his weight on him. The Welshman heard the cap being popped and watched as Jack rubbed his hands together to warm the oil up slightly. Then he started kneading at Ianto's neck, pressing with strong thumbs to work out the knotted muscles. Small sparks of pain shot into his head, but they soon turned to waves of warmth as his tense muscles relaxed under the onslaught. When Jack was satisfied all the knots where out he continued down to Ianto's shoulders, attacking the kinks and bunched muscles there. Ianto felt himself melt farther into the mattress as his body was suffused with heat. The blood rushing through his body to his head had his face flushing. He began sweating slightly as his shoulders turned boneless.

 

Jack's hands moved down his spine, rubbing and kneading. The large hands seemed to cover him completely; rubbing and stroking; soothing him. He was aware that he was making small contended sounds almost continuously, groans and hisses of pleasure. Jack's hands moved in ever-widening circles over his back, sliding slickly against his skin like liquid silk. Then Jack slid down and began to massage Ianto's behind. No matter how relaxed he was he couldn't help the strangled moan that escaped him. To feel Jack's hands working on him, fingers digging down in the firm flesh to find the tense muscles below, had him gasping for breath. His body moved of its own volition, rubbing against the towel below him. He was hard, and turned on. Somehow it was just background noise, something that increased the pleasure of the massage. Jack moved on down to his thighs, working out all tenseness there. Ianto shifted, wanting more of his touch. He felt boneless, close to completely undone, by the time Jack began working on the soles of his feet. He'd never realized how much tension that part held. There was something erotic about the way Jack focused completely on something as mundane as his feet. His head fell back slightly as he shifted his hips again. He was almost surprised at how hard he was, it hadn't really registered in his brain. He gave a lascivious smile. Jack looked up and the heat in his eyes stole Ianto's breath.

 

“Do you know how amazing you look like this? Languid, relaxed and perfectly at ease. It's a rush knowing I did this to you.” Jack's  
voice was a soft murmur, casting the spell deeper on Ianto. “To be allowed to touch you like this, without any rush or hurry. We really should do this more often.” Ianto smiled drowsily.

 

"It was a brilliant idea, I have to give you that. I'm not complaining in the least.” The smiled widened as Jack pressed a kiss to the sole of his foot. He rolled over on his back and stretched languorously. He felt Jack move up the bed and cracked an eye open. He wasn't even aware that he'd closed his eyes. Jack's face was gentle, relaxed; a soft smile pulling at his lips as he closed his hand around Ianto's hard length. Ianto gave a hushed gasp as he felt the large hand rub him. Jack was all slick from the oil, sliding easily over him. He gave small twists as he stroked Ianto, shifted the intervals and strength of his grip. But he never sped up, keeping it slow and lazy. Ianto felt heat suffuse him again. He moved his hips, pumping gently into Jack's fist. Tingles of pleasure shot through his temples, tickling down his spine in slow waves. He twisted his head to look at Jack.

 

“This is absolutely fantastic.” His voice was deep and hoarse; the words drawn from him thick and with too many vowels. Jack gave a laugh that had his toes curl in pleasure.

 

“I couldn't agree with you more.” He let his cupped palm rub over the head of Ianto's erection. The sound it drew had Jack smiling in  
delight. He let his fingers dance over the cock, tracing veins. Ianto writhed slowly under his ministrations, writhing gently under the  
touches. He could feel the climax building, ebbing and cresting. He closed his eyes again and gave himself over to the sensations. Jack stoked him a couple times more, hand firm around him, before repeating that slow slide over the head. The crest built in Ianto,  
filling him to the core. Jack coaxed the orgasm from him, making his body tense for a moment as he gasped quietly. Then he fell back against the bed, shuddering gently. When Jack looked at him there was so much tenderness it made Ianto's throat close up. Without a word Jack got undressed and slipped into bed with him. He was still shivering from the pleasure. He could feel Jack's hard length against his thigh, but he knew better than to do something about it. This was something Jack had meant for him; it would belittle Jack's efforts to try and reciprocate. There would be plenty of time for that later

 

He snuggled closer, feeling sated and relaxed. Everything was slightly hazy. It wasn't the most intense orgasm he'd ever had, but he could recall few that felt as _right._ This, the slow gentleness, had been exactly what he'd missed lately. What he needed. He gave Jack a slow kiss, letting it speak for him instead of words. He knew by the way Jack cupped his face and kissed him back that his lover knew exactly what he was saying


	8. Coming in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ianto's birthday.

 

 

 

Jack had something special planned for Ianto. It was his birthday after all, and some things had to be paid special attention to. His lover was upstairs, puttering around in the office. He knew Ianto was doing inventory; he also knew they were low on office supplies. He knew that because he'd hid them away himself, to get this opportunity. He'd taken a morning to sleep in; at least that was what Ianto assumed. In reality he just wanted to set his plan in motion. He heard the familiar sound of Ianto heading downstairs.

“Sir, we're practically out of everything in the office. I really need to get people to sign out for things before they take them. Nobody could use that many pens and paperclips.” He shook his head in dismay. Jack smiled at him. Few things could vex Ianto as much as running low on supplies.

“Seems like we're off for stocking up then.” Ianto looked at him in surprise.

“We? But you hate that sort of thing!”

“Yeah, but I love you and I know you like it, so lets go. I just need to get dressed. You just make sure you know what we need.” Ianto looked at him suspiciously. For a moment Jack considered looking innocent, but that was always a dead giveaway that he was up to something. So instead he shot Ianto a wicked look as he flung the covers back. “Or maybe you should come here. That's also something we need.”

Ianto shook his head as his lips twitched. “Get dressed, Jack. I'll finish the inventory so we can go. Otherwise you'll just change your mind about going.” He blew Jack a kiss and climbed back up. Jack drew a relieved sigh. Thank god he was so predictable sometimes. He didn't want Ianto to see him dress today; at least not for this trip. He was a bit nervous as he got up and looked at his coat. The insane plan had been brewing in his head for a while now, to do something special to indulge Ianto. He knew what had Ianto going and had decided to play on the Welshman's penchant for exhibitionism. So he got out of bed and got dressed.

He looked himself over in the mirror. He looked decent enough. The coat reached over the tops of his boots, so it didn't look too strange. Of course he rarely wore it buttoned, but he could come up with an excuse for that. As he buttoned said coat he felt the unfamiliar feel of the wool sliding over his naked skin. It was a sort of teasing itch. For a moment he wondered if it was worth it, but then he pictured Ianto's face. Oh yeah, it would totally be worth it.

Ianto's eyebrows rose as he saw Jack's attire. “Cold?”

“A little bit, yeah. Besides, all my shirts are in the laundry, and you know I hate wearing just a T-shirt. Enough about my clothes, are you ready to go?”

“I've got a list right here, Sir.” Jack smiled as he stepped out. Part of his brain had to constantly think about how he moved. He couldn't take his usual big strides, as that would set the coat billowing. Which would reveal that he wore absolutely nothing but his coat and boots. He wanted to surprise Ianto, not get arrested for indecent exposure. As he got in the driver's seat he quickly arranged to cover himself. Ianto looked at him curiously.

“Are you sure you're alright, Sir? You seem a little out of sorts.” Jack flashed him a grin.

“What can I say? The office supply store's a scary place. But I'd brave any danger for you.” The younger man gave a laugh at that as they headed off. The drive was too short; suddenly Jack didn't want to get out of the car. It seemed the prudish ways of the Twenty-first century had rubbed off on him more than he thought. But he steeled himself and soldiered on. As Ianto headed inside Jack stopped to make a quick call.

“It's a go-ahead, Gwen. Just get it all done in the next thirty minutes and we're good.”

“I saw you leave, Jack. Things are practically done. Do you want Tosh and I to hang everything?” Jack smiled.

“You're pretty damn wonderful, you know that? Please do so, I know Ianto'll be happy to see all in order.”

“It'll be over quickly, I promise. I'm quite efficient, as you know.” He laughed at that. 

“I know, Ianto's rubbed off on us all in small ways.” She gave a small huff.

“I've always been efficient!”

“Yeah, and Rome was built in one day. See you later.” He hung up and sauntered after Ianto, who was in the middle of deciding which brand of paper clips to get.

“You know, sometimes I think this is a little bit like porn to you.” Ianto made a surprised sound and stared at him. “What? It's just that it seems close to a fetish for you, all this stuff.”

“Jack, I'll let you know when I've got a fetish.” Jack smirked.

“So there's still room for new kinks? I thought our repertoire was becoming rather limited.” Ianto gave him a pat on the shoulder, reminding him of the one he was indulging Ianto in right now. He imagined Ianto's face and felt a stirring in his groin. Quickly he tried to think of anything else. He ended up picturing the Prime Minister in granny pants. It was sufficiently in-sexy that he wouldn't develop a hard-on. That would make quite a spectacle, considering his current attire.

“Trust me, there's always room for improvement. Do you know there are lists of all fetishes existing? That are acknowledged, anyway. Maybe we should go from A to Z and see if anything pops out.” He gave a smile filled with innuendo and Jack had to fix the mental image of the Prime Minister more firmly in his mind. Suddenly he just wanted to get back to the Hub again. But he had to grin and bear it just a little longer, otherwise his surprise would be ruined.

“Can we just get all the damn paper clips and pens now? I need to do one stop before we return.” His voice was husky, he was really struggling with his control. He knew quite a few things he'd let Ianto do to him, or wanted to do to Ianto. His body wanted him to act on them right away, which would be a spectacularly lousy idea. Ianto gave an innocent smile.

“You're looking hot, Sir. Maybe you'd better unbutton you coat a bit.” He reached for the top button and Jack shied away. Ianto's look turned to one of confusion. “Are you sure you're fine, Sir?”

“Y-yeah, I'm just peachy.” Jack cursed himself for the slight stutter. He was usually much better at holding his cards close. On the other hand he was usually wearing considerably more clothes as well. Ianto quirked a brow.

“You know I can make you tell me the truth, right Jack?”

“Yeah, but I also know you're curious to see what the hell I'm up to. So either you can order me to tell you or you can find out for yourself later.” It was a bit of a gamble. He'd given up that he was up to something; now he could only hope that Ianto's love of surprises was bigger than his curiosity. 

“How long will I have to wait, Jack?” The impatience was clear and Jack found himself fidgeting with his sleeve. He just prayed Ianto wouldn't order him to spill, because he always did as ordered.

“Just 'til we get home, Sir.” Ianto's face broke into a smile.

“Well, alright then, but only because I'm wondering what can make you look uncomfortable, guilty and so damn smug at the same time.” Jack gave an answering grin, relieved that he hadn't blown the whole thing. “I'm done here, lets go to the checkout and then well fix whatever you needed done.” That was probably the best idea he'd heard in the entire day. As they headed for the register Jack had a momentary panic that he'd put his wallet in his inner pocket. He patted his chest, relieved to feel nothing there. He'd slipped it into one of the outer pockets, obviously. Thank god his subconscious kept him out of trouble. Shouldn't it be the other way around really, he wondered as he paid. Ianto put an arm around his waist and Jack figured it could do no harm. Ianto was frowning slightly as they headed back to the car.

“What's wrong?” Ianto shook his head slowly.

“I'm not sure somethings wrong. Something's different about you today, and I'm damn impatient to find out what.” Jack forced himself not to pull away; Ianto was way too observant at times. They got into the car and Jack drove a couple of blocks. He stopped and put the car in park.

“Please wait here, it'll just take a couple of minutes.” Ianto sank back in the seat and turned the radio on.

“Don't take too long, I want to see my surprise.” Jack smiled and kissed him quickly before heading off. He walked quickly to a small store, where he picked up a package. The proprietor gave him a smile.

“I hope it'll be to your satisfaction, captain Harkness.” Jack smiled back.

“I know you, Maurice. It'll be above and beyond perfect, just like the other one'll be.”

“Enjoy your evening, captain. I hope your partner will be satisfied.” Jack gave a laugh at that.

“Oh, he'll be, I promise you.” He gave a wave as he headed out, followed by the tailor's chuckle. He quickly got back to the car and tossed the package carelessly in the back. Ianto looked at it greedily and Jack laughed.

“Sorry love, it's not for you. That's for me, actually. But just wait, you'll like it.” At least he hoped so. He was a bit nervous revealing his surprise. Not the naked-under-the-coat-thing. Now that they were heading back home he began to relax about that. The home part was what had him a bit edgy. He hoped Ianto would like it and not freak out. This was without doubt the most insane thing he'd ever done, and yet it felt so right. He only hoped Ianto would think so too. He hummed along to the radio as he drove to calm himself down. As they drew near he quickly called Gwen.

“It's all set, Jack, and we've cleared out. The place is all yours. Just make sure you disinfect all surfaces when you're done, and don't use my work station!” Jack promised they wouldn't with a slight snort. Why the hell would they use Gwen's work station? Both Tosh and Owen had better chairs, after all. Ianto looked him over.

“What was that about?”

“You'll find out soon enough.” Jack gave a small smirk to cover his sudden bout of nerves as they got out of the car. Ianto looked around suspiciously as they entered the hub. All was quiet, except for the occasional rustling from Myfanwy. Jack took his hand and led him down to his quarters. Ianto's eyes widened as he saw the large armoire that took up almost an entire wall. It was made of almost black wood, lacquered to glossy perfection. It was intricately carved with Celtic symbols. Reverently Ianto dragged his fingers along the surface.

“It's beyond beautiful, Jack. Is it for me?” Jack smiled. A little bit of him breathed out. Part one of the surprise had gone well enough, he thought as he nodded. “How am I supposed to get it back to my flat, however?” And now came the part that had him tied up in knots.

“Well, I've been thinking. We're always talking about my place and your place. But you spend almost more time here than in your flat, so I figured maybe it was time to make this our place.” He flung the doors of the armoire open and Ianto gasped. Okay, maybe he had gone a little bit overboard, but he wanted to really lavish his lover with gifts. So he'd gotten him a few new suits (closer to ten of them, all hand-made), shirts and ties, T-shirts, jeans, slacks, sweaters... well, just about everything. “I thought maybe you didn't want to bring all your stuff over here, so I bought you a few changes to have here. So you'll feel more like this is your home as well. If you want to.” Ianto looked at him without saying a thing, his mouth slightly ajar. Jack felt a sinking in his stomach. He'd screwed up royally it seemed like.

“What are you saying? Are you asking me to... move in with you?” Jack wasn't sure what to make of his expression, and he didn't know what  to say to make things right. Whatever was right. He didn't know right now. Then Ianto's face cracked into a huge grin and Jack found himself nodding vigorously. “You do know that all you'd have to do was ask me? You didn't have to buy me all this, I could just get all my things here.” 

“I figured this way you could keep your flat, if you wanted. Does this mean you'll move in with me?” Ianto gave a delighted laugh and Jack felt something relax in him.

“I've been living here for the last few months, in case you haven't noticed. I've only gone home to pick up changes of clothes. You know what I'll do? I'll keep the flat, but put your name on the deed as well. That way we'll have our own little getaway if we want.” He looked over at the armoire. “But I don't know where to find something like this for you; you'll have to settle for sharing the closet with me.” With a small whoop of joy Jack swept Ianto up in his arms and kissed him. He'd been so afraid his lover would back out, that he was coming on too strong. Then he felt Ianto stiffen against him and his heart plunged. Ianto struggled free from him and took a step back. He gave Jack a hard stare, making Jack frantic. He tried to figure out what he'd done wrong, what he'd said or hadn't said.

“Open your coat, Jack.” Damn. He glanced down at himself and realized the top buttons had come undone, baring an expanse of his chest. He swallowed hard, suddenly nervous about this idea. Maybe it hadn't been so brilliant, after all. Almost reluctantly he unbuttoned the buttons, letting the coat fall open. Instinctively he spread his legs for balance, gripping his arms in the his confident, familiar stance. “Arms at your sides. Is this how you've been dressed the entire day?” Jack let his arms fall down, head downcast as he nodded. Ianto grabbed his shoulder and spun him towards the armoire, and the mirror that covered the inside of one of the doors. “Just look at you.” How could he not, when Ianto sounded like that? He lifted his gaze and a small surge of satisfaction shot through him. The coat hung open, framing his broad chest, accentuating his shoulders. It hid the slight swell of his hips while highlighting his groin and his growing erection. But what caused his satisfaction was seeing Ianto's face. His eyes were wide, pupils dilated with lust. A slight blush highlighted his cheeks and he licked his lips as he let  his eyes roam over Jack. It was well worth the anxiety and potential embarrassment to see Ianto's reaction.

“Do you like what you see?” He made his voice teasing. Ianto nodded dumbly.

“You mean you went out like this with me? All day you've been out with me, practically naked? I truly love that coat, by the way.” Jack gave a seductive smile.

“I thought you might appreciate this. Now you might understand why I was unwilling to unbutton the coat.”

“If you had done it I would have fucked you in one of the isles of the store. It might even have been worth getting arrested for.” Jack could see Ianto fumbling in the mirror. “I'm gonna fuck you right now, like this, in front of the mirror. How does that sound?” His voice was practically a purr, and it damn near had Jack salivating.

“You want me to take the coat off?” 

“The coat stays on. You may even keep the boots, they add a certain something to the scene.” With that Jack felt himself getting stretched. Ianto's deft moves soon had him grinding back on the intruding fingers, shamelessly begging for more. He loved when Ianto got like this, wild and out of control. His head fell back as he felt Ianto remove his fingers and nudge his entrance. Ruthlessly he was forced to bend down slightly, so Ianto could push into him. The familiar stretch and burn, the fullness, had him groaning as he pushed back to take his lover in deeper. This was carnal, desperate and just what he'd hoped for. He was pushed down a bit more, forced to bend his knees, and Ianto found his sweet spot.  It drew a gasp from him, and it turned to a breathless moan as Ianto palmed his cock.

“I'm so close, just from seeing you like this. Coat pushed up, my cock buried in you, chest flushed... Oh, you're a wet dream come to life looking like this.” Ianto's whisper had him twitching. “Come with me, now, Jack.” The order, combined with the right deft pull on his cock, had Jack undone in a heartbeat. As he clenched down he heard Ianto give a harsh groan and an ever harsher thrust as he came as well. Ripples of the climax shook Jack; he closed his eyes and shuddered. Ianto let his head fall forward on Jack's shoulder, kissing the line of his neck.

 

“You're mad as a hatter, you know that, right? You know exactly what buttons to push to have me crazy with lust. This'll be my favorite thing to think about when I'm bored, knowing you pranced around practically naked. Because you knew it would turn me on.”

“Best part is the night isn't over. I've got more plans for you. Let's start with a shower.” Jack managed to straighten his legs and pulled away from Ianto. His lover looked at his hand, sticky with Jack's come, before licking it clean. It was so lewd and improper it stole Jack's breath. “Don't do that, you'll only distract me. I want to celebrate your birthday somewhere else but here.” He shrugged off his coat, tossing it carelessly to the side, before taking off his boots. Then he helped undress Ianto, who still seemed out of it, taking considerably more care with his clothes. Together they stumbled into the shower.

After thoroughly cleaning Ianto, kissing him all over and telling him just how perfect he was, Jack led them back to the bedroom. _Their_ bedroom. The though made him smile.

“Maybe we should get a bigger bed. What do you say?” Ianto laughed.

“That I'm glad we're not discussing curtains. That would make it incredibly gay.” He chuckled even as he tried to frown.

“I'm serious here.”

“So am I. But yes, a bigger bed might be nice. Even though I don't complain about having to spoon you every night.”

The comment made Jack smile. It was almost scarily domestic, but it felt so damn right. This was what he'd missed for so long; a home and someone to share it with. He took out the package he'd picked up earlier in the day, and pulled out a matching box for Ianto.

“I thought we'd dress appropriately for a night of fine wining and dining. I hope it fits you, and that you like it.” It was worth all the money in the world to see Ianto's face light up as he opened the box. Inside was a suit, hand-tailored. It was charcoal wool with thin pinstripes, just the kind Ianto favored. It had a matching waistcoat, and was accompanied by a light blue silk shirt and a darker blue tie. Ianto touched it reverently.

“It's wonderful, thank you.”

“Will you wear it for me?” Ianto just smiled and begun to dress himself. Strangely enough Jack found it almost as sensual watching him get dressed as it was watching him undress. There was just something about the precise movements, the attention to details, that got to Jack every time. Finally he looked up. The suit was immaculate, just as Jack had known it would be. It brought out all his favorite features of Ianto, which was everything if he was honest. But it brought out the darkness of his hair, making his skin seem fairer, while his shirt made his eyes impossibly blue. He stole Jack's breath.

“What was in the other box?” Jack opened it and began to dress himself. Then he was done he was dressed in a suit almost identical to Ianto's. But his was dove gray, with lighter gray pinstripes. The shirt was two shades lighter, the tie a shade darker. He reached into the pocket and pulled out two boxes. One contained a matching pair of gold cuff links, engraved with their initials. The other was another thing he was more unsure of. It was two gold chains with matching dog tags. Jack had their names engraved on them.

“Is it too much, too cheesy? I'll just return them if you don't like it.” But Ianto looked distinctly misty-eyed as he took one of the chains from Jack and reverently fastened it around Jack's neck. With a smile Jack mirrored him.

“It's lovely; it's perfect. I like wearing something that reminds me that we belong together.”

“I hoped you'd like it. I'm not quite ready to ask you to marry me yet.” Jack had actually  meant it as a joke, but Ianto's head shot up. He had a strange look on his face.

“You want to get married?” Jack actually had never thought about it, but seeing Ianto's face he began to consider it. The thought made him smile slightly.

“I might, one day, if you'd want to.” Ianto had a musing look on his face.

“Like you said, not quite yet. But I might come back to the suggestion later.” Jack knew it was a promise, he knew Ianto well enough. The thought of walking down the isle, Ianto at his side, had Jack's heart clenching. He vowed that it would happen one day; it was the  logical step in his mind. He laughed softly.

“You know I can never turn down your suggestions, Sir. By the way, you really look spectacular. Do you like it?” 

Ianto gave a slow twirl, looking almost coquettish. “I adore it. You really didn't have to do this. You know what I like best?” Jack shook his head. “That it matches your suit. Which makes you look almost too handsome, by the way. I don't think I've ever seen you in one before.”

“I wanted to dress for the occasion,” Jack smiled. “Now we'd better get going or we'll lose our reservation.”

They left home (the thought still left a warm glow in Jack's chest) and walked over to the restaurant. It was small French place, very exclusive and very intimate. As the pair stepped inside more than a few heads turned, most of them female but a few male as well. Jack guided Ianto to their table with a hand at the small of his back. They shared the meal  with laughter and small talk. As Ianto licked the last of his ice cream off his spoon, a move that made Jack want to do lewd things to him, he gave a sweet smile.

“This is probably the best birthday ever. Thank you so much.” Jack didn't even bother to resist the impulse, he bent over and kissed Ianto. It was a gentle, chaste kiss. Ianto's  head shot up, his face lightly flushed. Jack was suddenly aware of all the looks from the patrons around them. “You kissed me in public.” Jack's eyes widened.

“Did I embarrass you? I'm so sorry, I didn't think!” Ianto gave him a blinding smile.

“You didn't embarrass me, you fool! I've thought you didn't want to be this open with our relationship.” Jack gave a deep laugh at that.

“Are you mad? I'd go up on the highest building to shout at the top of my voice that I love you, before kissing you for all the world to see. You're no dirty secret; you're the best thing in my life.”  

   

The sound of an “Aw” had them turning their heads. Two young women, sitting at the next table, blushed deeply as they watched the men. One of them gave a small laugh.

“I'm sorry, it's just I'd kill to have someone say that to me. You're adorable.” Ianto gave her a bright grin.

“Thank you. And I think he's more adorable than I, don't you agree?” One of the women nodded, the other shook her head.

“Are you celebrating anything special?”

“My birthday. He's really spoiled me rotten today.” The woman smiled.

“I'm sure you deserve it.” Ianto looked at Jack in appraisal.

“I'm not sure I deserve him. Do I, Jack?” Jack chuckled.

“You deserve anything you desire, Sir. All you need to do is say the word.” 

Ianto's smile turned predatory, making Jack's gut clench in lust and anticipation. “That's true, you wouldn't deny me anything. I'm sure I'll make use of that later.” Both of them had completely forgotten the two women. One of them exclaimed a faint “oh my god,” drawing their attention. Jack couldn't stop his grin as he looked them over. Both of them looked ready to swoon as they watched the scene the men made. Jack made a wager he knew what they'd be fantasizing of in bed. Ianto's smirk told him he shared the thought. Ianto caressed Jack's face, cupping his cheek. Jack leaned into the warm hand, rubbing lightly against it. He could feel himself hardening, and grabbed Ianto's other hand to place it over his groin. The younger man gave a gentle squeeze, which had Jack's eyes fluttering shut.

“What do you say, should we get the check?” His voice was husky, a total giveaway of his arousal. Ianto smiled at him, rubbing him lightly.

“That might be prudent.” He lowered his voice slightly. “Otherwise I'll have to slip under the table and suck you off right now.” The gasp told Jack Ianto hadn't been quiet enough, and that they hadn't lost their audience. He gave the women an embarrassed smile.

“Sorry about that.”

“D-don't worry about it.” Both of them looked like they might melt into a puddle. Ianto looked insufferably smug, and Jack knew he loved the attention. At that moment Ianto gave a firmer squeeze of Jack's erection. Jack was unprepared and his head fell back slightly as a gasp tore from his throat. Ianto looked perfectly innocent as he signaled the waiter. Jack was sure he looked disheveled as hell.  He wasn't he sure he could stand up. For one he was hard as a rock, and second he wasn't sure his legs would carry him. Ianto gave him a level gaze.

“How are you, Jack?” Jack found himself to form a proper answer. He was incredibly turned on by the fact that Ianto had drawn two strangers into this, made them watch and react to them. Damn if the Welshman's kinks weren't rubbing off on him. Also there was the fact that Ianto looked absolutely perfect in that tailored suit, full of authority and in control. All he could do was make a small sound. He got the image of being fucked on the very table they sat at, in front of all these people.

“We need to go home. Right fucking now.” Just then the waiter arrived. Jack fumbled out his wallet and paid. He had no idea how much it was. He might have signed the bill to sell his entire team, he didn't know and didn't care. All he wanted was to get off and see Ianto come. Maybe not in that order, preferably it would happen simultaneously. Suddenly he knew just what do do, to indulge them both. The thought almost had him blushing at the sheer audacity. But he gave a small grin. Damn if he didn't intend to go through with it.

“What's on your mind?” Ianto's voice was a silky purr. Jack leaned forward and matched with a purr of his own.

“I want you to fuck me on the step on the invisible lift. Right there with people passing, but unable to see us. Knowing that one misstep will compromise us completely, knowing we have to be quiet. Are you up for it?” Ianto practically dragged him from the restaurant. Jack barely had time to notice the dazed looks of their female audience as Ianto pushed him up against a wall outside. For a moment Jack thought about complaining over his suit, but then Ianto's teeth actually clashed with his own as he was devoured. All coherent thoughts left his brain, but his primal instincts kicked in enough to flail as a cab passed. He disentangled himself from an extremely horny Ianto and managed to blurt out the address. The cabbie tried to make small talk, and Jack did his best to keep the charade up. But Ianto had suddenly developed multiple extremities, it felt like. Jack had a hard time keeping his brain working as he tried to keep Ianto's hands out of his pants. Quite literally. He'd never seen Ianto this amorous before. Well, maybe amorous wasn't the right word. Ianto was hornier than an alley-cat, obviously. Jack normally wouldn't complain about it, but his brain was about to fry. He absolutely didn't mind kissing Ianto, or giving other displays of affection, in public, but he doubted the cabbie would appreciate them having sex in his back seat. He wasn't sure he found it a good idea, either. He wasn't that comfortable with people watching them. In the end he simply grabbed Ianto's hands, which earned him a growl. It drew a grin from him. Lately Ianto had become comfortable acting on his impulses; giving up the prim and proper attitude when it suited him. Jack found that it suited him a lot. But maybe this wasn't the best time to give in to those baser urges.

“Ianto, please keep your hands to yourself,” he asked softly. Ianto made another sound and Jack changed tactics. “Sir, you can't let things get out of hand like this. What if we got arrested. Please, Sir.” Ianto pulled back, eyes flashing with desire. He closed them for a second and drew a deep breath.

“Damn, I hate when you do that. I also hate when you're right.” But one finger was still tracing circles over Jack's groin, tracing his erection. Jack's breath stuttered in his lungs even as his hips stuttered into that touch. He bit his lip almost hard enough to draw blood as he tried to contain any sound. 

“Sir!” It was more a hoarse groan than an actual word. Ianto gave a soft chuckle, laced with pure evil.

“You do know there's a risk our brand new suits will be ruined soon? Unless you want to take the time to change.”

“I don't care,” Jack gasped as Ianto gripped his cock lightly. “I'll buy us a dozen more, doesn't matter.”

“I didn't think you were such an exhibitionist, Jack.” Talented fingers had Jack twitching inside his pants. It was hell trying to keep a straight face, his voice down, or to keep from coming in his pants like a teenager. Which he'd done ridiculously often with Ianto, come to think of it.

“I'm not, but it's a hell of a ride doing it for you. A  point you're so close to proving it's not even funny.” If he clenched his jaw any tighter his molars would crack. “You're going to end this before it even begun,” he groaned. 

“Ah, but even if you come in your pants like a schoolboy I can still fuck you. It's all about self-control,” Ianto smirked. Jack figured to hell with it all and grabbed Ianto. He promptly proceeded to kiss all smart-Alec comments out of him, and cabbie's looks be damned. When he let up for breath Ianto was almost cross-eyed, looking dazed. His lips were swollen, stains of red slashing his cheeks. Jack had never been gladder than when the cab stopped in the Plass. But it was a beautiful night; quite a few people were out and about. Suddenly the idea seemed completely insane. But before he could voice possible doubts Ianto had reverted to his horny-squid-state, arms everywhere as he dragged Jack to the familiar stone. Jack was filled with apprehension the moment the sounds around the grew slightly muted and sight slightly skewed. He opened his mouth to voice said apprehension, but stopped abruptly. Instead he stared dumbfounded at his pants that were suddenly pooled around his ankles. Ianto gave an evil grin and grabbed Jack's cock.  All hesitation vanished in a heartbeat as all his higher brain functions shut down. All he was aware of was Ianto's hand, stroking, teasing. His head fell back as his eyes closed.

“You do know this'll take certain acrobatic feats to work. Are you up for it?” The Welsh accent was thick in his ear; in response he stepped out of his pants completely. The rich laugh that followed had him chuckling in response. He reached out and unfastened Ianto's pants, amazed his fingers worked. While he worked he felt Ianto's fingers enter him, deftly preparing him.

“Have you figured out how to do this,” he asked laughingly. His young lover looked a bit stumped, considering the extremely limited space they had to move on. “Bend down slightly.” Ianto did as told, and Jack rose on his toes. “Keep your balance, love, otherwise we'll fall bare-ass on the street.” With that he slung one leg on Ianto's hip and reached for his cock. With a bit of maneuvering he managed to sink down. As always the feeling of being filled stole his breath. He shifted a bit, canting his hips slightly as Ianto pushed up. Instinctively he tensed his muscles, drawing a groan from the younger man. Distantly Jack could hear laughter. A young couple walked past them, just a few feet away. Ianto leered.

 

“Just look at them, love. They have no clue I'm doing this.” He twisted his hips, pushing in almost viciously. Jack bit down on the arm he had wrapped around Ianto's shoulder to keep from crying out. The Welshman had obviously figured the trick out, as he took Jack at a punishing speed. As he leaned his forehead against Jack's his hand deftly snaked down to grasp Jack's cock. The captain looked around wildly. He was moments from coming apart in the middle of a public place, people ambling past him completely clueless of the wondrous torture he was put through. Ianto's thumb rubbed at the head of his cock, and the sensitive spot just underneath it. Jack could feel his legs quiver as his breath came in harsh pants. He shifted his hips, matching every thrust ferociously. This was the most insane thing he'd ever done and it was an amazing rush.

“Ooh, so close now! I have to- so good... Please Sir, can I come? So close...” He groaned and lost the ability to form full sentences. Ianto chuckled, but there was a strain in his voice.

“I'm on the edge, just a little bit more. Give it to me, don't hold back. Come for me, Jack!” The desperate need in his voice had Jack's insides going liquid with lust, coalescing in his groin in a huge burst. His hips shot forward as he coated Ianto's fist with his come. He couldn't prevent a deep moan from escaping as he came helplessly. Dimly he was aware that Ianto echoed him, pulsing inside him, and that their sounds had a few passer-by’s looking around in surprise. The sheer naughtiness of it heightened everything and he twitched as he tried to draw breath. He wanted nothing more than to collapse. Instead he forced himself to stand on both feet. Distantly he felt a slight cramp in his thigh. The endorphins still coursing through him made that easy to ignore. He fell against Ianto, whose legs nearly buckled, as he fumbled with his wrist strap. He managed to get a handle of the controls and gently the lift sank, bringing them back into the Hub. Back to their home

 


	9. Coming through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A switch for the sake of understanding.

It was the perfect Saturday morning. Everything was quiet, at least where Ianto was. Which was in bed, Jack snoring softly next to him. Ianto stretched luxuriously, reveling in the fact that he could do so without pushing Jack out of bed. They'd replaced the cot with a king size bed. It had been a bitch getting it down there, but the end results were worth the grumbling and complaints of the rest of the team. That said a lot, as Ianto hadn't heard that much whining since he was in kindergarten. He rose and went into the bathroom, now separated from the bedroom with a flowered curtain. He gave a grin and a shake of his head as he did his business. He was the one who had to mention curtains, after all. He should have known Jack would hold that thought. He looked around in their bedroom. A few of his nick-knacks had made their way over here from his flat, adding domestic touches and making it cozier. He picked up Jack's discarded clothes from the floor on the way over to the armoire.

Since nothing was planned there was no need to hurry and get up. He pulled on a pair of sweat pants and went upstairs to the kitchen. As he got the coffee going he gave a slightly bemused smile while tossing the pterodactyl a piece of chocolate. A couple of months ago this would have been unthinkable. If anyone had told him he'd live in the Hub, with Jack, he'd have laughed them in the face and called them insane. But it worked. More than worked; it was close to perfect. He'd learned things about himself that nobody but Jack could have showed him. Together with Jack he'd learned that this wasn't some weird kink, it was a lifestyle. One that more than suited him.

His analytical mind still had a few hangups, however. He kept worrying that he missed something, that there was some part he missed giving Jack. By now he knew Jack would have said so, but that didn't stop him worrying. He sat down on the couch, legs tucked under him, and sipped his coffee in thoughtful silence. He had to do something about it. It would bug him to death otherwise. The question was just what he could do.

“Why are you up? You could sleep in properly just once, so I could get to fix you coffee.” Jack's voice was rough with sleep, hair standing on end and pillow marks on his face. Dressed only in a pair of pajama pants he was truly adorable.

Ianto laughed and pulled a face. “It's a sweet thought, but your coffee's hideous. I'd rather get it right from the start, thank you.” Jack laughed and wrapped his arms around Ianto's shoulders from behind. He pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“Okay, you've got a point. But still, you should be asleep. I could wake you in other ways.” His leer was ruined by a huge yawn. Ianto laughed and leaned back more into the embrace.

“It's alright, I just couldn't sleep.” Jack's eyes cleared slightly and he gave a small frown.

“Thinking again, are we? What's on your mind now? You're not about to freak out about living with a man or some such stupid thing?”

“Um, I think it's a bit too late to have the big gay freakout now. Should have done that a couple of months ago; it would just look silly now. Besides, you're the drama queen!” He yelped as Jack tickled him.

“You take that back right now, Ianto Jones! Nobody calls captain Harkness a queen!”

“I just did,” Ianto replied between helpless giggles as he tried to bat Jack's hands away. “Maybe you would prefer queer.” Jack joined in his laughter and vaulted over the back of the couch to land besides Ianto. In all honesty it was more of a graceless fall, but Ianto didn't mind either way. He carded his fingers through Jack's hair, meeting his blue eyes.

“Am I what you need?” The question was soft, tentative. He watched as Jack's eyes grew questioning.

“Have I done anything to make you doubt me?” Ianto smiled slightly and shook his head, watching Jack's face relax again. He'd tensed up at the question, worry clear on his face.

“I don't doubt you; I doubt me. Am I giving you what you need? I'm still a bit new to this, I've got nothing to compare with. And I still worry that I'm not what you need. I don't know how this feels for you.” Jack gave another frown and Ianto smoothed it with a kiss. “I think you're happy with what we have, but I don't know what it feels like for you when I take the reins. I'm just wondering what its like.” Jack's eyes widened slightly.

“Are you saying you want to try the sub role?”

Ianto's eyes grew huge. “What, no!” Then he stopped and thought for a second. “Would that help?”

Jack nuzzled his leg as he spoke in a soft voice. “I think you're perfect as you are. You're a wonderful dom, attentive and caring. I wouldn't change a thing about you. But I've always said that the best doms are the ones who know what sub-space's like. Maybe you would feel more confident if you tried it.”

Ianto was silent, mulling it over. Maybe if he spent some time in Jack's shoes he'd be able to let it go. “I don't know why it bothers me, its not like you've complained or something.”

“That's easy. You can never leave anything alone until you fully understand it. If this can help you to understand me, then I'll gladly help.” Ianto gave a smile, but Jack looked serious. “We need to clear a few things first. This'll be different than what you give me, at least if you want it for real.”

“How do you mean?”

“Sub-space is not something you can just... step into. It took me a long time to be comfortable with handing the reins to you. I had to struggle with it a lot, as well you know. And I wanted it, I am submissive. You, on the other hand, are not. You're naturally dominant, even if you haven't realized it earlier. You're not going to be able to reach that place as easily as I do.”

“What are you saying, Jack?” Ianto felt a little shiver of trepidation chase down his spine.

“If you want to know submission, I might have to be harsh with you. It'll take a lot of trust, and it just might not work. Like I said, you're not submissive. Some people just can't reach that place. And if you can't, that's okay. You're place is on top. That's who you are.”

Ianto swallowed hard and closed his eyes. The truth he was about to say was hard to admit. “I've seen you, Jack. I've seen you in that head-space, and it's beautiful. You shine. I just want to see if I can shine like that. And you're magnificent when you take charge. Just once, and it really might be just once, I want all that directed at me. I want to be at your mercy, just like you put yourself at mine.” He could hear Jack's breath shudder out in a soft sigh. When he tilted his head down to meet Jack's gaze the older man's eyes were banked with heat. His eyes were impossibly blue. What was most amazing was the sense of wonder showing on Jack's face. He looked stunned. Ianto gave a small squirm, suddenly uncomfortable.

”What is it? What did I say?”

”It's just amazing, the faith you're willing to put in me. I can't thank you for that gift, sir.”

He couldn't help but smile as Jack unconsciously adressed him formally. You must know that I trust you by now. You've saved me too many times.”

”It's not the same at all. What you're doing now is a conscious decision, to put this in my hands, even if you're not sure what its about.” Jack reached up and touched Ianto's face reverently. ”I'll do my best not to fail you.” Ianto smiled.

”You wont fail, I know that. So how do we do this?”

Jack's patented grin came back. ”Well, there's no time like the present. We're here, alone, with nothing planned for the day. Let's see if I can make you shine.”

”What will you do?”

”I won't tell you exactly, that would only give you time to think and figure out how to react. That's the entire point of giving in; to stop thinking and just feel. Hard limits. I want to hear you say them.”

“You never do, I always play it by ear!”

“That's because this is all I want, I don't have any hard limits. You can do whatever you want to me. But you don't tick that way, so I need to hear them.”

Ianto cocked his head, considering. He thought about what he'd done to Jack. He hadn't done anything to him that he hadn't been aroused by himself. But Jack might have a few tricks up his sleeve. He'd been a dom before, after all. He gave it some more thought.

“No intentional blood-play. You know it's okay with biting, or even if you break skin, but not to really try to draw blood.” Jack's eyebrows rose as he gave a nod. “I think that's it. I trust you, Jack.”

“You know you're giving me a hell of a lot of options.” He shifted on the couch, drawing Ianto's eyes to his body. He could see Jack's heart beating, pulse fluttering in his throat. He was already erect. It drew a smile from Ianto.

“You said you've done this before. You know me, I know you know my tells. You'll stop if you see I can't take it.”

“I will, I promise. Still, your safe-word's Einstein. Will you remember that?” Ianto laughed and nodded.

“To quote someone I know and love; I won't use it though.” Jack reared up, kissing him gently. Ianto closed his eyes and let it wash over him, enjoying the way Jack took control of the kiss. He began breathing deliberately as they pulled apart. He was nervous, maybe more than nervous. Jack stroked his flanks, like calming a skittish animal.

“I'll go pick up a few things. Get undressed and stand in the middle of the floor.” The note in Jack's voice was unfamiliar, at least when it was just the two of them. His gut tightened in both fear and anticipation. He began to understand how right Jack was. This wasn't as easy as he'd thought. As Jack padded away he got up and removed his sweatpants. He was glad they'd turned the heat up since he'd moved in, he'd freeze his bum off otherwise. As he stood on the floor, silently awaiting Jack, he realized he was clenching and un-clenching his hands. He continued focusing on his breathing, making the breaths long and deep. Mentally he counted the intervals, making sure they were even.

“I can hear you thinking from over here.” Jack's voice was low, laced with amusement. Ianto's lips twitched in answer.

“I'm trying not to. It's not easy. I can't anticipate what you'll do.”

“That's the entire point. I'll make it even easier.” With that Jack donned him a blindfold. It drew a gasp from him and his pulse sped up as he was in the dark, figuratively and literally. “If you can't see what I'm about to do you can't think of it.”

Oh, but he was wrong there. Ianto had a thousand and one different scenarios swirling in his mind. He could to nothing but think of it.

“Breathing, Ianto. You're gasping, almost hyperventilating. Back to where you were before, long slow breaths.” Jack's firm voice gave him something to focus on. He clung to the thread of tenderness he heard in it and did as told. His pulse slowed down and he sagged slightly in relief. “Give me your hands.”

There went the slowing of his pulse. He held his hands out wordlessly, trying to hear Jack's movement. He felt his wrists encased in something and knew Jack had put on the leather shackles. They'd never used them before; Ianto hadn't felt the need for bondage. It made his anxiety heighten. He couldn't even compare to any of Jack's reactions, he didn't have any reference points for this.

“Arms above your head.” A different note had sneaked into Jack's voice. There was a thread of steel there, an unvoiced threat that not following orders would have consequences. It made his gut coil tighter. He had to fight himself not to bolt. Part of him was screaming to break it off, to take control back. This wasn't who he was. But he pictured Jack's face, the serenity it radiated after he'd had his way with him. He fixed it in his mind as incentive. Slowly he raised his arms, feeling a slight pull to them. Jack had a tether of some sort. The pull became a jerk and his body stretched in a long line as his arms strained. He could stand on both feet, but just barely. His shoulders pointed to the roof. Jack made a small sound.

“God, you're a sight. I just want to drink you in.” Ianto could hear a slight rustling of clothing, then everything grew silent. He strained his ears to make out where Jack was, what he was up to. Only silence greeted him. He focused on his breathing again to shut down the wave of panic that threatened to take him over. He was here all alone, bound and helpless. What if something happened? He made a small sound, suspiciously like a whimper, and tested his bonds. They held firm, keeping him captive. He tugged at them experimentally, trying to slip his wrists free. Of course it didn't work. He'd known it, Jack didn't do anything halfhearted. Another sound escaped him and he found himself trembling. This was wrong, every part of him screamed. He was done with being at someone else's mercy, he was in control!

Something tickled his side and he gave a startled cry, trying to pull away. “You're doing so good, Ianto. How do you feel?”

“I-I'm scared,” he stuttered. “I thought you'd left me here.”

“And you still didn't cry out or break it off. Why?”

“Because I trust you.” And really, the answer was that simple. He could hear Jack grin.

“That's a good start. Are you calm? An honest answer, please.”

Ianto gave a second's thought. “Not quite. My heart's still racing.”

“Calm it. Breathe through it. Focus on breathing and shut everything else out, even my voice.” He did as Jack said, trying to regain some sort of equilibrium. His heart rate slowed, but not his racing mind. He wondered what Jack would do next.

“Are you calm?”

“As calm as I can be.”

“Good. Now focus on your body. How do you feel?” Jack's voice was calm, steady. He might as well have discussed what they were having for dinner.

“My arms and shoulders are a bit strained, otherwise I'm fine.”

“Can you ignore that discomfort?”

“Easily,” he replied without thinking. Immediately he felt a sharp tug on his wrists. He made a surprised sound as he was forced up on his toes. Jack didn't make a sound, he wasn't even sure if the older man was close or not. He forced himself to stay calm and focused on his body. The strain in his upper body slowly turned to discomfort. His muscles ached. If he tried to stand flat on his feet it felt like his arms might tear from their sockets. If he rose on his toes his calves and legs burned. He tried to shut it out, listening only to the beating of his own heart. The burn increased, becoming a real bitch to ignore. He struggled on, refusing to give in. This was his body, he could control it. Instead of ignoring it he tried to make it a part of him. He let the pain become colors in his mind, beating to his pulse. He found that if he concentrated on the blood coursing through his aching muscles he could see each pulse. Brilliant flashes of light surged through his mind. He became completely fascinated by it. Slowly the pain and discomfort turned into something else. He couldn't put words to it. It was something that belonged to him, something he could do as he wanted with. He could let it be pain, or he could turn it into something else. He couldn't recall  a time when his mind wasn't  spinning before this, before he discovered this. It was a relief to not think about anything but himself. He couldn't do anything else. 

He had no idea how long he'd been standing there. Might be minutes; might be hours. All he knew was his own body, in a way he'd never been aware before. Gentle touches drew him from himself. He lifted his head slightly to indicate he was attentive.

“How do you feel?”

“Calm. It hurts, but it doesn't. Its part of me. It's very strange.” His voice was different, softer than it had ever been before. Something in him that he'd never known existed, some part of him, was rejoicing in the new sensations. Something trailed down his spine. It was a tickling sensation, something he couldn't quite pinpoint. Jack's voice was husky as he spoke.

“I think it's time to make you soar, Ianto Jones. Do you want it?” He had no idea what it meant, but he nodded. Whatever Jack could do to him to make him keep this feeling was more than worth it. “This might hurt.”

“No it won't, it'll just be different.” His voice was serene, completely calm. He thought he knew the trick now. If he didn't he'd just have to find out as he went. It was nothing to worry about. Jack had him, he didn't have to worry.

The first hit made him flinch. It was a purely instinctual reaction, there was no way he could control it. Automatically he analyzed what implement Jack used. It had to be a flogger of some kind, as it left multiple burning stripes across his back. The pain was a gentle swell, not enough to completely break his peace, but enough to make him tense up. It made him aware of the strain in his body again and he gave a small frown.

“Was it too hard?” Ianto shook his head.

“It was fine.” His voice was small and brittle. He could feel a warm hand against the base of his spine.

“What's wrong? Tell me.” He had to think a moment, before he realized that was the problem.

“I'm thinking again. I'm aware of myself again. I lost that place.” Suddenly it made him want to cry. He wanted back to that calm place again, to stop his mind to a slow crawl. Jack's hand was comforting on his back.

“You'll find it again. I'll get you there.” He gave a nod, trusting Jack. With no warning pain surged through him as Jack struck again. Ianto understood how much he'd held back earlier. This hurt, the strips biting into his skin harshly. He arched his back and cried out as a new lash followed the previous one. He could feel it trailing like fire over his skin, digging into his very core. He imagined it a cold blue at the very center of where he'd been hit, turning orange toward the edges. The mental image intrigued him, and when the next lash hit he tracked that trail of fire in his mind. It became a clear picture, Jack wielding tendrils of fire on his skin. The following lash bit into his shoulder blades and his shoulders. He twitched and made a harsh sound as the fire entered his blood stream. He could feel it curling through his entire being, orange-red and hot. Another lash hit, lower on his back, the edges biting into his waist. The heat spread through him, blistering his lower body. He twitched in his bonds, unsure whether he tried to get away or move into the sensations. He stared unseeingly into the blackness of the blindfold, bathed in the firelight of his mind. When jack hit him again the many lashes of the flogger touched the tip of his cock. A hoarse shout escaped him as his hips moved of their own volition. His body wasn't under his control; it belonged to Jack and the fire in his veins. The next lash followed the path of the previous one and Ianto's legs nearly gave way. The pain was the most exquisite pleasure, fraying the edges of his sanity. As he felt the next strike, something in his mind gave way, making him pour his soul out.

“Oh god, oh god. Please Jack, I need... i just need, give it to me, please, need it so bad, I cant- I have to, please, need it so bad!” There was no sense in what he was saying, no coherence. Even he wasn't sure what he was begging for. He just needed... something, something elusive that made tears burn in his eyes because he couldn't articulate what it was. But Jack knew and lashed him again. As the tails of the flogger wrapped around his hip and bit into his cock he threw his head back and screamed. It was a true primal scream, pouring from his very core. He screamed until he became hoarse as his body orgasmed and spent itself. He sagged in his bonds, dimly aware that it had to hurt. But he could no longer separate pleasure from pain, they coexisted in his mind in a way he'd thought impossible. It didn't matter that his legs couldn't hold him, all that counted was the blissful silence in his head. He could feel Jack gently remove the blindfold. Ianto blinked owlishly, unused to the dim light. Jack was slightly fuzzy around the edges. More likely it was his vision that was. Jack pillared his body against his own, undoing the shackles. Then he gently kissed away the tears that Ianto was unaware were coursing down his face.

“How do you feel now?” Ianto had to think about it.

“Calm. Quiet. Relaxed.” His voice was a hoarse, cracked whisper. “I soared. I understand what you meant, it felt like I was flying.” Jack's voice was a mix of tenderness and pride.

“You sure did. You shone; you were brilliant and utterly beautiful.” He looked at Ianto's back. “I might have been a bit hard on you, I broke skin in a couple of places.” Ianto shifted, dimly aware that his body protested as he did so. But he knew now how to not let it get to him, how to use it to focus.

“I hope it scars,” he said fiercely. Jack blinked in surprise.

“Why on earth would you want that?” He sounded puzzled.

“So I can see them and remind myself of this place in my head.” Jack gave a soft laugh.

“I can take you there anytime you want.”

Ianto gave a hum of agreement. “You can, but I want to know that it's always there for me to find, if I just get my mind right.” He smiled wryly. “I don't make a particularly good sub, I think. I prefer being in control, thank you, even if this was spectacular.” Another laugh escaped Jack.

“Well, you were pretty demanding for a while there. Pushy bottom, that's what you are. Thank you for letting me do this.” He kissed Ianto full on the mouth.

“Have you missed it?” Jack mulled it over for a moment.

“Not since we started what we have now. It's a rush, and it was magnificent seeing you in your head-space. But I honestly prefer to let you lead. It might be fun to do again, if you want, but it's nothing I crave.” Ianto pulled Jack down for another kiss, grimacing as his entire upper body complained.

“Excellent, we're on the same page then. So, as a reward for a job well done I'll allow you to give me a shoulder rub and spread some lotion on my back.” He shifted again, aware that his body would be sore for days. It was totally worth it.

Jack grinned at him, face alight with joy.

“Thank you, Sir.”

“If you do it really well I might even reward you with a blow job.”

“Oh, thank you, Sir!”


End file.
